A Beautiful Liar
by CassBoy
Summary: Realidade alternativa. Ele era lindo. No entanto era um mentiroso. Um mentiroso lindo. Mas a mentira tem perna curta, e a dele está perto de ser descoberta. Misha/Jensen & Misha/Jared
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Romance – Slash Misha/Jensen e Misha/Jared. Já sabe, né? Não gosta não precisa ler.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (adoro escrever isso aqui!)

**Sinopse: **Realidade alternativa. Ele era lindo. No entanto era um mentiroso. Um mentiroso lindo. Mas a mentira tem perna curta, e a dele está perto de ser descoberta.

**Nota 1: **Baseado na canção Beautiful Liar (Beyoncè e Shakira). E o nome só parece, mas não tem nada que ver com maravilhosa _A Beautiful Lie, _da Diva #1 EmptySpaces11!

**Nota 2: **E eu ia dedicar pra Diva **EmptySpaces11** a cena do banheiro, mas ela é tão fofa que vou dar a fic inteira! É pra você, Diva!

**Letra (não deixem de conferir!): **ht*tp:/*/w*ww.*vaga*lume*.c*om*.b*r/beyo*nce/beau*tiful-liar-traducao*.h*tml

**Video: **ht*tp:*/w*ww*.yo*utube*.c*om*/watc*h?v=EIhbfu_R-R4&fe*ature=related

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Beautiful Liar<strong>_

O beijo dele tinha o poder de deixar o loiro completamente atordoado. Daquela vez não tinha sido diferente. Jensen precisava terminar de se arrumar para trabalhar, mas como vestir uma roupa se tudo o que queria era despir as poucas que cobriam o seu corpo para sentir a pele de Misha na sua?

- Hmmm, Mish... – gemeu, com o moreno a mordiscar-lhe o queixo, o pescoço. – Eu preciso ir trabalhar, amor.

- Você pode se atrasar... – o outro disse, as mãos abrindo os botões da camisa, que tinham sido fechados momentos antes. – Afinal de contas, ser o presidente da empresa tem que ter suas vantagens.

- Mas eu preciso dar o exemplo. – o loiro replicou.

- O exemplo que você precisa _me _dar é naquela cama. – Misha disse, num tom grave. Aquele tom que esmagava qualquer tentativa de resistência.

Era uma das coisas que deixava Jensen Ackles completamente apaixonado por Misha Collins. Tinham se conhecido numa reunião de negócios. Ele era advogado, trabalhava numa empresa muito respeitada e era famoso pela sua habilidade nos tribunais. Sua especialidade era na área trabalhista. Na ocasião, a empresa da qual Jensen era presidente estava enfrentando um processo movido por um funcionário que se sentia injustiçado por sua demissão, e tinha contratado os serviços do moreno.

- Mish... eu te amo... – o loiro sussurrou, enquanto era deitado na cama king size.

- Eu também te amo, _baby_.

Jensen sorriu. Adorava quando Misha o chamava de _baby_. Do encontro de negócios para um almoço informal, e deste para uma cama foi tudo muito rápido. O moreno tinha alguma coisa que virava a cabeça do loiro. Ele só não conseguia dizer se era sua inteligência e seu bom humor, os olhos estonteamentemente azuis, ou aquele fogo que incendiaria facilmente uma floresta inteira.

Misha sabia exatamente o que fazer para que Jensen estivesse sob seu controle. Era, como ele dizia, um dom natural. Seu talento. Gostava daquilo, de dominar aquele homem que era tão poderoso. Jensen era bem sucedido, comandava uma empresa que valia milhões. Mas ali, naquele quarto, obedecia direitinho a todas as suas ordens.

- Ahh... assim, Jenny! – ele gemia, enquanto o loiro engolia com vontade seu membro. – Faz direitinho que eu te dou a recompensa.

- Ah é? – Jensen dizia, fazendo uma pausa no seu "trabalho". – E o que eu vou ganhar?

- Só vai descobrir se chupar direitinho... – Misha provocava.

Mas o loiro sabia bem qual era a recompensa. Ansiava por ela. Mesmo depois da noite que tinham tido. Porque Misha era simplesmente viciante. Foi por isso que ele nem se importou quando o moreno o virou de bruços na cama, posicionando-se entre suas pernas. O lubrificante e o preservativo estavam no criado mudo.

- Anda, Misha! Não me tortura assim! – Jensen gemeu, porque o moreno parecia demorar uma eternidade para colocar a camisinha, depois de lubrificá-lo, massageando-o com movimentos circulares dos dedos habilidosos.

- A paciência é uma virtude, _baby. _E porque você foi um menino paciente...

A penetração veio sem aviso. O loiro não conteve o grito, as mãos puxando os lençóis brancos. O som do riso divertido do outro inundou seu ouvido, varrendo a vontade que tinha de xingá-lo. Por mais que Misha fosse um filho da puta, ele gostava daquilo. Sabia que aquele não era seu perfeito juízo, mas o moreno o deixava daquele jeito. Não havia como lutar contra aquilo.

Misha esperou Jensen acostumar-se com a invasão antes de estocar novamente. Mas não foi menos intenso. Queria ouvir o loiro gemer alto sob o peso de seu corpo. Queria ouvi-lo gritar de prazer cada vez que entrava e saia.

- Ah... Misha... – Jensen gemia. As palavras iam aos poucos dando lugar apenas aos sons desconexos, na mesma proporção em que a velocidade das investidas do moreno aumentava.

- Assim, _baby... _

Não demorou muito para que ele gozasse, os gemidos altos enchendo a cobertura de luxo do East Upper Side. Deixou que o corpo caísse sobre o outro, exausto, ofegante. Só saiu de dentro de Jensen quando recuperou o fôlego. Rolou para o lado e puxou o loiro para um beijo.

- Misha... – Jensen chamou, aninhado no peito do moreno. Misha apoiou o queixo no alto de sua cabeça, indicando que ouvia. – Você não mentiria para mim, mentiria?

- Claro que não, amor. – ele negou, convicto. – Por que a pergunta? Desconfia de mim? Ou aquele seu amigo andou falando abobrinhas de novo?

- Não, não é nada disso, Mi. – o loiro apressou-se em responder. Ergueu-se para fixar seus olhos verdes nos azuis. – Foi uma pergunta tola, me desculpe. Eu só tive... uma sensação ruim, sei lá. É bobagem minha.

Sua mãe sempre dizia para ele confiar na sua intuição. E, particularmente, o empresário achava-a muito forte; ela já o havia salvado de roubadas nos negócios e conduzido a outros muito vantajosos. Mas se Misha dizia que não mentiria para ele, acreditaria. Chris o tinha alertado sobre o advogado, quase provocando uma briga, mas ele decidira dar um voto de confiança ao namorado. O moreno, afinal de contas, nunca tinha dado motivos para tal.

- Hm, bobagem mesmo. – a voz dele o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Você sabe que eu te amo.

- Eu sei. – respondeu, beijando-o de leve e levantando da cama. – Mas agora eu realmente preciso ir... vou me atrasar demais. Porque vou precisar tomar banho... _de novo. _

- Se quiser companhia... – Misha falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Nunca é demais. – o loiro respondeu, sorrindo de volta. – Até porque você é muito egoísta... só você gozou.

- Eu precisava de um pretexto para alongar mais o nosso momento, só isso. – o outro retrucou, abraçando o namorado por trás, enquanto o conduzia para o banheiro.

Misha sempre tinha um argumento, sempre ganhava. Era seu talento. Era seu dom.

**M/J2**

- Chad, eu não estou entendendo! Sinceramente, isso não é alguma brincadeira estúpida, é?

- Acha que eu brincaria com isso, Jay? – Chad Michael Murray parou de chofre, voltando-se para encarar o amigo.

- Não, Chad, eu... desculpe. – Jared Padalecki, o moreno alto, de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, tinha um ar desconfiança. – Mas é que eu não consigo acreditar no que você está dizendo.

- Jared, pelo amor de Deus! – Chad exasperou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos louros, arrepiando-os mais ainda. – Há quantos anos somos amigos?

- Muitos, Chad... – Jared começou a dizer.

- E há quanto tempo você conhece esse cara? Três, quatro meses?

- Seis. - o outro corrigiu. – São seis meses.

- Que seja, Jay! – o mais baixo exclamou. – Ainda é muito menos tempo do que me conhece.

- Mas é que ele nunca deu motivos para que eu desconfiasse. – o outro replicou.

- Tem certeza? – o loiro perguntou. Chad era sempre direto. Sempre sabia fazê-lo duvidar de si e dos seus julgamentos. Era seu advogado do diabo particular. – Jay, eu conheço você. Quando está apaixonado, você fica cego. Não enxerga um palmo a sua frente. Essa sua alma de artista é uma grande fraqueza nessas horas.

Jared era artista plástico. Não era exatamente famoso, mas tinha certo reconhecimento no circuito de arte moderna nacional. Seus trabalhos já tinham sido expostos em várias galerias do país e até no exterior. Fora exatamente em uma dessas exposições, ali mesmo em Nova York, que sua vida cruzou com a de Misha. Os olhos verdes e sonhadores do pintor foram presa fácil dos sedutores orbes azulados do advogado. Mas não tinha sido só isso que conquistara Jared: Misha Collins era um homem muito inteligente, interessado em artes, educado... enfim, era seu príncipe encantado.

Jared só não gostava muito da profissão do moreno, que lhe roubava a maior parte do tempo. Misha era um advogado muito requisitado, e quase sempre precisava passar horas revisando os processos nos quais trabalhava. Mas ele, Jared, sabia entender e ficava contente quando tinham um tempo só para eles. Chad, seu melhor amigo, no entanto, sempre desconfiara do advogado. E naquela manhã tinha ligado, afirmando com todas as letras que provaria que Misha era um canalha.

- Certo, qual é a prova que você tem? – o pintor perguntou, suspirando.

- Essa aqui. – o loiro respondeu, estendendo um pedaço de papel. Ainda incrédulo, Jared apanhou-o.

**M/J2**

Em seu escritório, Jensen nem tinha percebido que já era hora do almoço. Estava aéreo naquela manhã. Porque, naquele dia, seu namoro completava um ano. O empresário terminou de assinar os documentos que precisava e foi até a janela de sua sala. Estendeu a mão e contemplou a aliança de prata que Misha lhe dera algumas semanas antes. Não havia sido exatamente um noivado – aquele termo era até ridículo, em sua opinião – mas o loiro sentia que seu compromisso estava mais firme. De fato, a ideia de propor ao advogado que morassem juntos rondava sua mente desde aquele acontecimento.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Jensen puxou o celular do bolso e teclou o primeiro número da discagem rápida. Dois toques depois, aquela voz que fazia seu cérebro derreter atendeu. _"Olá, você ligou para Misha Collins, advogado trabalhista. No momento não posso atender, mas deixe o seu recado que em breve eu retorno.". _O loiro se decepcionou com a mensagem da secretária eletrônica, mas resolveu obedecê-la e deixar um recado para seu amado.

- Oi, querido. – falou, imaginando estar olhando as duas safiras que lhe tiravam o fôlego. – Eu, hm, fiquei com saudades. Tá, eu sei que isso é muito meloso, mas você me deixa assim, sabia? Estou ansioso por hoje a noite. Talvez, hm, talvez eu tenha algo a lhe dizer. Me liga quando ouvir essa mensagem? Te amo. Beijo.

Com o coração batendo mais rápido, o homem de olhos verdes desligou o telefone e guardou-o no bolso. Aquela noite seria especial. Correria o risco e se entregaria ainda mais do que já fazia por aquele homem. Porque Misha era o homem de sua vida. Tinha absoluta certeza daquilo, mesmo que Chris e aquela porcaria de intuição quisessem alertá-lo de algo que não tinha fundamento.

Deu a volta em sua mesa e tirou o fone do gancho, apertando logo o botão que abria a linha com a mesa de sua secretária.

- Danneel, cancele os compromissos da tarde. – falou, animado. – Vou tirar o dia de folga.

- Sim, Sr. Ackles. – a moça, sempre eficiente, respondeu.

- Ah, e depois que fizer isso pode sair também. – estava de bom humor, podia fazer um agrado para ela. – Peça à Joanna que atenda as ligações para mim.

- Oh! – a voz dela expressava a surpresa. – Tudo bem, Sr. Ackles, como... como quiser.

Aquele dia não tinha sido feito para trabalhar. Tinha sido feito para Misha. Ele compraria uma roupa especial para a noite, um presente para o namorado, um bom vinho para quando voltassem para casa. E tudo seria perfeito.

**M/J2**

- Chad, eu realmente acho que não devíamos estar aqui. – resmungou mais uma vez, enquanto Chad bebericava uísque. – Eu quero dizer, isso não significa nada e...

- Jared, cala essa boca grande! – Chad disse, a voz não cheia de raiva, mas de preocupação com o amigo. Sabia que Jared só queria esquivar-se da verdade que poderia lhe machucar. – Você já veio até aqui, agora fica com esse traseiro grande quieto e espera!

- Mas, Chad, - ainda tentou objetar – isso pode ser só um jantar de negócios, não?

O loiro de olhos castanhos deu uma risada irônica e tomou mais um gole da bebida, antes de responder.

- Jared, francamente! Um jantar de negócios, a essa hora, no _Four Seasons_? Eu sei bem o tipo de negócios que seu advogadozinho veio tratar essa noite.

Na mesma hora em disse a última sentença, Chad arrependeu-se. Jared deu um longo suspiro e seu olhar perdeu-se nas mesas do restaurante. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de Misha, desde que tinha sido apresentado a ele pelo amigo artista plástico. Seu "santo" definitivamente não batia com o dele. Às vezes não conseguia evitar os comentários ácidos sobre o sujeito, mas sabia que eles magoavam o amigo. Ainda mais agora.

- Jay, desculpe falar assim. – disse, encostando a mão no ombro do outro. – Eu sei que você quer muito ir embora, mas você precisa ver com os próprios olhos pra acreditar no que eu venho te alertando há tempos. E eu não vou deixar você fugir dessa verdade, por mais que ela seja dolorosa.

Jared não respondeu. Chad estava certo. Mais cedo, quando almoçara com Misha, ele bem que tinha tentado perguntar, descobrir alguma coisa. Mas o moreno sempre o envolvia e ele se perdia na voz macia, nos toques calorosos, nos beijos ardentes. E, além do mais, Misha dissera que teria um jantar com um cliente naquela noite, não tinha mentido.

- Traz uma dose para ele também. – supreendeu-se quando a voz de Chad falando com bartender arrancou-lhe dos seus pensamentos.

- Chad, você sabe que eu não bebo! – protestou.

- Mas hoje você vai tomar pelo menos essa dose. – o outro foi veemente.

O moreno alto não discordou. Talvez aquela noite fosse mesmo feita para uma dose de uísque. Estava no meio do gole quando o viu entrar no salão do restaurante. Por pouco não engasgou e cuspiu o líquido na cara de Chad, ao notar que um homem loiro, alto, e _muito _bonito acompanhava seu namorado, olhado para ele com olhos derretidos. A sensação que desceu queimando por seu esôfago era mais do que a reação ao álcool do uísque, disso ele tinha certeza.

Nem Misha, muito menos Jensen, notaram Jared e Chad no balcão do bar, a sua direita. O advogado porque jamais imaginaria que o pintor pudesse estar ali, o empresário porque estava encantado demais para perceber outra coisa além daquele que amava.

- Por aqui, senhores. – o _host_ os conduzia até a mesa reservada na famosa _Pool Room. _

- Misha, isso é... incrível! – o loiro dos olhos verdes disse, assim que se sentaram, impressionado com a beleza do lugar. A mesa que Misha tinha escolhido era bem embaixo de uma das quatro árvores que ornavam o amplo salão. Logo ao lado, o lago iluminado que dava nome àquela parte do Four Seasons dava a tudo um toque de romantismo sem igual.

- Incrível como você. – o moreno respondeu, lisonjeiro.

- Eu nunca vim aqui. – o loiro confessou.

- Mesmo morando em Nova York há todos esses anos, nunca veio ao restaurante mais famoso da cidade? – Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, sabe como é, - Jensen disse, sorrindo – não é exatamente o lugar em que você vem a negócios, nem sozinho. E eu fui obtuso o bastante para não pensar em te trazer aqui antes.

O advogado riu alto. Jensen adorava quando ele ria daquela maneira, o jeito como os olhos se fechavam e os lábios se repuxavam ao máximo. Sua vontade era de agarrá-lo quando fazia aquilo. Mas não faria isso, não por enquanto. Misha gostava de ser discreto em público, e ele também. Não que tivesse problema com sua sexualidade. Mesmo que estivesse com uma mulher, sua atitude seria a mesma. Momentos mais quentes eram para ser vividos privadamente, porque eram dele e de quem estivesse com ele, de mais ninguém. Ainda assim, não resistiu a segurar a mão do outro.

Na entrada da _Pool Room_, Jared observava a cena, sem nem ligar para os olhares tortos de alguns garçons.

- Filho da mãe! – xingou baixinho, os punhos fechando. – Chad... eles... eles estão...

- De mão dadas. – o loiro de cabelos arrepiados terminou a frase. – E, se você não reparou, eles estão usando alianças de prata.

Jared forçou a vista e enxergou as finas argolas prateadas brilhando nos dedos do estranho e do moreno. Ele nunca teria reparado. Seu olhar sempre se focava no quadro maior, nas cenas como um todo. Mas Chad era detalhista, captava as coisas mais escondidas.

- Desgraçado! – o moreno alto xingou de novo.

- Eu detesto dizer "eu te disse"... – o outro começou.

- Cala a boca, Chad! – Jared interrompeu.

- Jared... – o mais baixo suspirou, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, em um gesto solidário. – Olha, eu sinto muito, mas você precisava ver com os próprios olhos.

- Eu sei. – o outro concordou. – Agora eu entendo o quanto eu fui estúpido e burro! Todas as vezes que ele disse estar ocupado, provavelmente estava com esse aí. Ou outro, quem sabe... cara, como eu fui idiota!

- Calma, Jay! – Chad puxou-o de volta pra o bar. – Eu tenho que admitir que ele é muito convincente. Muito charmoso. E você se apaixonou... o amor... o amor nos deixa cegos.

- _Muito cegos_, você quer dizer. – Jared disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Estava na minha cara... E se você não tivesse...

- Olha, não se culpe, amigo. – o loiro tentava tranqüilizar o artista. – Ele também é muito cuidadoso. Não é de hoje que eu estava tentando pegá-lo para provar a você que ele é um patife. E foi um lance de sorte. Se eu não conhecesse o gerente da casa, provavelmente eu nunca saberia da reserva que ele fez hoje.

- Como é? – Jared surpreendeu-se. – Você estava... tentando pegá-lo?

- Você realmente achou que eu ia ficar vendo o cara te enganar e não fazer nada? – Chad retorquiu. – Mas ele é bom, muito esperto. Sabe cobrir direitinho os rastros.

- Até esta noite. – o moreno alto murmurou, e Chad notou um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Conhecia aquela expressão. Indicava perigo.

- Jay, não vá fazer nada precipitadamente. – segurou o braço do outro. – Não quero que...

- Relaxa, Chad! – a voz do artista era segura. – Eu não vou fazer nenhum escândalo. Por mais vontade que eu esteja de socar aquele filho da mãe e aquele loiro atrevido, eu não vou fazer isso. Eu só quero saber quem o outro é. Porque, pelo jeito, ele está tão iludido quanto eu. Você viu o jeito como ele olhava para o Misha, feito bobo?

- Igualzinho a alguém que eu conheço... – Chad respondeu.

- Exatamente. – Jared continuou. – Misha deve estar mentindo para ele, como mentiu para mim. Mas essas mentiras começam a ruir esta noite, escreva o que estou falando.

- Nem precisa pedir, amigo. – disse Murray, satisfeito. – Mas o que você está pensando em fazer? – perguntou, curioso. Jared era inteligente, tinha as ideias mais mirabolantes para seus trabalhos, mas o que ele faria naquela situação?

- Eu ainda não sei bem. – Padalecki respondeu, devagar, as engrenagens do cérebro trabalhando. – Mas eu preciso falar com o cara. A primeira coisa é fazê-lo saber quem Misha Collins é.

- Isso é fácil! – Chad se animou – Eu posso dar um jeito de descobrir tudo sobre ele e...

- Não, Chad, precisa ser rápido! – o moreno interrompeu – Precisa ser hoje. Quer dizer, eu tenho que ao menos falar com ele essa noite.

- Jay, mas... Você vai simplesmente ir até lá e dizer "oi"?

- Claro que não! – o outro disse, fazendo sinal ao bartender para colocar mais uma dose de scotch no seu copo vazio. – Misha não pode saber que eu sei.

- Mas então como...? – Chad começou.

- Shhh! – Jared interrompeu novamente, dando um salto da cadeira. Pelo pouco que podia vislumbrar da _Pool Room_, viu Misha indo em direção ao banheiro. – É a oportunidade perfeita! Chad, eu preciso que segure Misha o tempo que puder no banheiro!

Os olhos castanhos de Chad se arregalaram. Ele tinha escutado direito? Seu amigo estava querendo que ele distraísse seu namorado mentiroso _no banheiro? _

- Jared... o quê? – teve que perguntar.

- É isso que você ouviu! – o moreno alto já o empurrava na direção do toalete. Não podiam perder tempo. – É até bom porque ele vai ficar assustado. Quero que ele sinta seu reinado ameaçado, mas sem saber do perigo real. Não deixe ele desconfiar que eu estou aqui, Chad!

Chad suspirou e saiu andando apressado para o banheiro, balançando a cabeça. Definitivamente Jared tinha bebido muito uísque. Mas confiaria no amigo. O importante é que agora ele sabia o canalha que Misha era e estava disposto a fazer algo sobre isso.

Enquanto seu amigo ia lhe ganhar algum tempo, Jared se dirigia à mesa onde Jensen Ackles tomava um gole de vinho. No caminho, o moreno alto não deixou de reparar que o loiro se vestia com elegância: calça social preta com uma suave risca-de-giz, camisa social cinza chumbo encimada por um blazer de corte italiano em um tom marrom escuro. No dedo anular, a aliança de prata chamava tanta atenção quanto os olhos verde esmeralda, perfeitamente encaixados no rosto angulado e cheio de sardas.

Parando rapidamente para pensar no que dizer, Jared puxou o fôlego e venceu o resto da distância entre ele e a mesa do homem, que já lhe olhava com certa curiosidade.

- Eh, boa noite. – Jared disse, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, assim que estava perto o suficiente.

- Boa noite. – Jensen respondeu, educado. Notara o homem que se aproximava da mesa desde que ele apontara na entrada do salão. Também, com aquele tamanho todo! E ele era bonito. O nariz fazia uma harmonia exótica com o rosto largo, mas de ângulos marcados, emoldurados pelos cabelos castanhos na altura da linha do queixo. Os olhos eram verdes como o seu, mas de um tom de folha seca.

- Ah, meu nome é Jared. Jared Padalecki. – se apresentou, em dúvida se estendia ou não a mão. Por mais que soubesse que aquele homem estava sendo enganado por Misha, não conseguia deixar de sentir raiva e ciúmes.

- Jared... Padalecki... – Jensen repetiu, estreitando os olhos. – Hm, já ouvi esse nome... claro! – o loiro abriu um sorriso. – Você é pintor! Eu tenho um quadro seu! O meu nam... hm, um amigo me deu!

- Ah é? – Jared forçou-se a dizer. O outro ia falar "namorado", mas voltou atrás. Quer dizer que o desgraçado estava dando _seus _quadros de presente para o amante? – Que... que interessante! Eu... hm, espero que tenha gostado...

- É lindo! – Ackles afirmou, sorrindo sinceramente. – Você é muito talentoso!

O artista concordou com a cabeça, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho. Receber um elogio daquele que era amante do seu namorado. O que poderia ser pior?

- Então, Jared... – Jensen tomou a palavra, depois de um momento de silêncio. – A que eu devo a honra de seu cumprimento?

Certo, aquela era a hora mais complicada. Ele tinha ido até ali, agora precisava arrancar uma confissão daquele homem, saber seu nome e onde poderia encontrá-lo. Respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar das lições de atuação que tinha tido na época de escola.

- Então... – ele fez uma pausa, ao perceber que não ainda não sabia o nome do loiro.

- Ackles. – Jensen entendeu e deu a informação. – Jensen Ackles.

- Jensen. – o moreno alto disse. – É que eu, hm, reparei em você e seu namorado e...

O empresário teve um acesso de tosse. Como assim aquele cara estava dizendo com todas as letras que Misha era seu namorado?

- Oh, desculpe... – Jared deu sua melhor performance. – Eu não...

- Não, tudo... tudo bem. – Jensen dispensou as desculpas. Afinal de contas, ele não tinha nada a esconder. Só tinha sido pego de surpresa. – É que... bem, eu sou um cara discreto e...

- Sinto muito, Jensen. – o pintor falou, tentando manter-se no personagem. – É só que eu notei que você e aquele cara tem uma harmonia legal... e... as alianças, e tudo.

- Oh sim... – o loiro abriu um sorriso. Estava tão feliz pelo aniversário de namoro que sentiu uma vontade enorme de contar aquilo ao recém conhecido. – Estamos fazendo um ano hoje. – declarou, a alegria estampada em cada linha do rosto.

Jared sentiu o chão sumir debaixo dos seus pés. _Um ano? _Então... não era Jensen o amante... _ele _era o outro. Os punhos do moreno fecharam-se imediatamente, assim como sua expressão. Por um momento ele considerou seriamente largar Ackles falando sozinho e ir até o banheiro quebrar cada osso de Misha que pudesse.

- Ah, Jared, você está bem? – a voz de Jensen o chamou de volta para a razão.

- Ohh... eu... estou sim. – o artista contava até dez mentalmente. – Parabéns! – forçou um sorriso.

- Agradeço. – o empresário disse, contente.

- Então, Jensen... – Jared retomou o que ia dizer. Já fazia algum tempo que Misha tinha saído, não sabia quanto mais Chad poderia segurá-lo. – Eu achei muito bacana esse clima romântico e eu... bem, gostaria de pintar vocês, ou alguma coisa para vocês, se não se importar.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era realmente inusitado. Misha e ele de modelos? Sorriu ao imaginar-se nu junto com o namorado, em uma cena digna da mitologia Greco-Romana.

- Ahhh, eu não... Não sei se Misha iria querer. – respondeu, tentado pelo convite estranho.

- Não precisa responder agora. – o moreno alto apressou-se em dizer. – Pode consultar o _Misha – _disse o nome do futuro ex-namorado acidamente – e me dizer depois. Mas se quiser uma sugestão, faça uma surpresa. Você pode levá-lo ao meu atelier em um dia qualquer e fazer uma brincadeira interessante. E não necessariamente eu colocarei seus rostos na pintura, se é essa sua preocupação.

O loiro considerou a proposta. É, poderia ser divertido. Imaginou a cara de Misha ao descobrir-se em um atelier de pintura prestes a ser modelo... Definitivamente seria interessante. Fora que, depois, poderia render bons momentos.

- Ah, eu vou pensar. – disse, sincero.

- Isso é bom, Jensen. – Jared respondeu, contente por ter conseguido o que queria. Agradeceria à insistência de sua mãe em lhe pagar as aulas de atuação. E a Deus por seu raciocínio rápido. – Mas não diga ao Misha da proposta, para não estragar a surpresa. Agora... se pudesse me deixar um contato seu... e eu deixo um cartão meu com você.

- Ah, tudo bem, sem problemas! – o empresário disse, tirando a carteira e de lá um cartão de contato. Recebeu o do moreno e guardou-o.

- Agora, se me der licença, eu estou, ah, um pouco atrasado. – o artista falou, preocupado com o tempo que estava demorando ali. – Ah, obrigado por considerar minha oferta. Vai ser um prazer pintar você e seu, hm, namorado.

- Por nada. – o empresário disse, sorrindo. Jared era mesmo um artista, seu comportamento não negava. Acompanhou o moreno alto retirar-se apressado. Alguns minutos depois, Misha reapareceu, uma expressão engraçada no rosto. – Você demorou. – Jensen observou, apenas curioso, sem tom de cobrança.

- Ah, eu encontrei um... velho amigo no toalete. – o moreno respondeu, os olhos azuis faiscando. – Estávamos trocando algumas figurinhas.

Jensen sorriu e tocou de leve na mão do namorado. Estava doido para contar do artista plástico e do convite excêntrico, mas manteria o segredo. Tinha ficado empolgado com a ideia de surpreender o advogado com uma sessão de modelagem. Além do mais, ele tinha algo muito mais importante para dizer àquela noite. Só precisava esperar o momento certo.

**M/J2**

Enquanto Jared conhecia Jensen, Chad Michael Murray entrava no toalete do Four Seasons, pensando em um jeito de fazer o maior e mais estranho favor que já fizera a um amigo. Na porta do lugar, o rapaz que segurava as toalhas estava sério, como pedia a etiqueta do lugar. Lá dentro, não havia som algum. Timidamente, o loiro adentrou o recinto, um passo depois do outro.

O lugar era amplo, muito bem decorado, como todo o restaurante. De um lado havia os mictórios, e do outro uma longa fila de reservados, as portas de madeira muito elegantes e divisórias de mármore. De dentro de uma delas, vinha um assovio animado. _"Misha", _pensou Chad, engolindo em seco. Sem saber o que fazer, foi para um dos mictórios, embora não estivesse com a mínima vontade de usá-lo. Seu coração deu um solavanco quando a porta do reservado se abriu.

- Oh! – ouviu a voz do advogado atrás de si. – Olhe quem está aqui! – ele continuou.

O loiro fingiu terminar o que estava fazendo e virou-se. Fez sua melhor cara de surpreso. Coisa que, aliás, Misha não aparentava estar.

- Misha! – disse, enquanto abria a torneira para lavar as mãos. – Eu que digo "olhe quem está aqui". Quer dizer, Jay não me disse que tinham um encontro aqui hoje.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, seus olhos expressando muita e pouca coisa ao mesmo tempo. Chad não saberia dizer o que ele poderia estar pensando.

- Ah, eu não estou... hm, com o Jared. – ele disse, devagar, escolhendo as palavras.

- Ah, não? – Chad fez questão de imprimir um tom irônico. – Algum cliente importante?

- Eu posso dizer que sim. – o advogado respondeu, nem direto nem esquivo, terminando com um pequeno sorriso. – E você, em um encontro? – acrescentou, no mesmo tom de Chad.

- Eu posso dizer que sim. – o loiro replicou, dando um risinho.

- Boa! – Misha disse, dando uma piscadela. – Mas escolheu bem, Chad. Aqui é mesmo um lugar muito romântico. Tenho certeza de que seu acompanhante está adorando.

- Assim como o seu _cliente. _– o loiro respondeu rápido, os olhos castanhos brilhando. Queria deixar claro que ele sabia muito bem o que o moreno fazia ali. – Aliás, é um lugar muito romântico para um jantar com um cliente, não acha?

- Depende. – o advogado disse, cruzando os braços e dando um pequeno passo. – Depende das intenções. – continuou, alargando o sorriso. – Mas é claro que as minhas são as melhores. É só que esse cliente é um homem muito refinado, e você sabe que esse é um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade...

- Claro. – Chad concordou.

- Bom, Chad querido, se não se importa, eu preciso voltar para o meu jantar. – Misha disse, já dando um passo na direção da porta, onde o rapaz lhe enxugaria as mãos. – Foi muito bom esse nosso papo... inusitado.

O loiro se desesperou. Tinha certeza que Jared não havia tido tempo suficiente para conversar com o cara no salão de jantar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido.

- Misha! – chamou, mas se arrependeu, porque não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer depois.

- Hm... oi, Chad? – o advogado chamou, depois de um momento de silêncio.

- É que... hm, é que...

- O que foi, Chad? Por que está tão nervoso? – o moreno foi se aproximando, observando o loiro que torcia as mãos e olhava de um lado para o outro.

- Não estou nervoso. – ele negou.

- Ah, está sim. – Misha replicou, chegando perto. – E eu me pergunto se é porque estamos assim, nós dois nesse banheiro.

- Como é? – o loiro quase engasgou.

- Ah, qual é, Chad? – o advogado deu um risinho. – Quem você está querendo enganar? Esqueceu que eu sou um excelente observador? Eu percebi que você não veio usar o toalete coisa nenhuma. Eu só quero saber... o verdadeiro motivo. – a voz do moreno já era tão baixa que Chad precisava esforçar-se para ouvir.

- Você sabe, seu canalha. – O mais novo não conseguiu segurar. – Você está aqui traindo o meu amigo com aquele cara!

A gargalhada do moreno ecoou nas paredes cobertas de mármore.

- Ah, é isso. – ele disse, o tom divertido. – Chad... não é nada que você está pensando. Jensen é só... um cliente, eu disse.

- Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso. – o loiro retrucou, irritado com o cinismo do moreno.

- Isso... – Misha disse, dando mais um passo na direção de Chad, o que fez com que ele recuasse e se encostasse na pia. O advogado deu um sorriso malicioso antes de se aproximar ainda mais, roçando o corpo no corpo do mais novo. – É você quem decide. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso voltar para o meu... _cliente. _

Devagar, ele foi afastando-se, ainda de frente para o loiro, um passo de cada vez. Chad ficou sem saber o que fazer. Tinha prometido a Jared que ganharia tempo, e tinha absoluta certeza de que não tinha sido o bastante. Era difícil pensar com toda aquela pressão, e o perfume marcante do advogado o atordoava. Droga, por que ele tinha que ter chegado tão perto? Foi então que seu cérebro estalou e ele não tentou impedir o impulso que o fez estender os braços e agarrar o moreno pelo blazer cinza claro; no segundo seguinte, a boca de Misha estava colada na sua.

"_Que merda você está fazendo, Chad Michael Murray?" _o jovem pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto deixava que a língua do advogado entrasse em sua boca... e, por Deus, ele era bom naquilo! _"Você está ganhando tempo para Jared, ganhando tempo para Jared..." _ele repetia, mas Misha só podia ter alguma substância entorpecente na saliva que molhava seus lábios enquanto eram mordidos e sugados, porque a cada segundo a motivação daquele beijo se tornava mais enevoada.

Chad não conseguiu reprimir o gemido baixo quando Misha pressionou-o mais ainda contra a pia. Involuntariamente ele passou as mãos pelo pescoço do moreno, que envolveu sua cintura, aumentando ainda mais o contato entre eles. E antes que ele pudesse recuperar o juízo que tinha ido embora, o advogado começou a andar pra trás, puxando-o na direção de um dos reservados. Com o pé, Misha abriu a porta e entrou, prendendo Chad entre si e a madeira logo que o loiro passou por ela.

Foi nessa hora, quando os beijos do moreno já desciam pelo seu pescoço, que Chad percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele não podia continuar, mesmo que fosse com a intenção de ajudar Jared. E, sendo honesto consigo, ele tinha que admitir que, nos momentos anteriores, seu amigo era a última coisa em que ele estava pensando. Definitivamente ele não podia julgar Jared por estar de quatro por aquele homem. Ele era incrível.

- Ei, ei, ei, Misha! – o loiro disse, fazendo força para afastar o outro. – Calma...

- O que foi? – o moreno tentava continuar o que tinha parado. – Vai desistir agora, Chad? Você está gostando, não está?

- Estou. – infelizmente, para o loiro, não era totalmente uma inverdade. No entanto, ele teria que ir um pouco mais além, nas palavras, para sustentar aquilo por mais algum tempo. – Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar, é?

- Ah, pode ser. – Misha disse em seu ouvido, arrepiando cada pelo de seu corpo. – Comigo qualquer lugar pode ser o melhor, Chad.

- Eu acredito. – o mais novo tentava manter-se firme. – Mas eu acho que outro local mais, hm, confortável, íntimo, seria muito melhor.

- Tudo bem, então. – o advogado mordiscou sua orelha. – De qualquer forma, eu também não tenho muito tempo, não é? Meu cliente está me esperando. Esse caso é bem complicado, requer muito da minha atenção.

- Imagino. – Chad disse, de olhos fechados.

O tempo todo Misha não o tinha soltado, movimentando de leve o corpo, o atrito das roupas fazendo um barulho surdo e tremendamente excitante. _"Foco, Chad, foco!" _era só o que ele pensava. Foi com alívio que ele sentiu o peso de Misha parando de pressioná-lo contra a porta.

- Sabe, eu nunca esperava isso de você. – o moreno disse, de repente, aquele sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Você nunca sabe o que esperar das pessoas. – Chad retrucou, sentindo uma pontada de arrependimento. Será que Jared o entenderia?

- Mas eu não posso dizer que não foi uma surpresa boa. – Misha disse, passando a língua nos lábios. – Eu sempre quis saber qual era o gosto do seu beijo.

- Agora você sabe. – o loiro replicou, a loucura que tinha tomado conta dele dando lugar à raiva pela cara de pau do outro.

- Espero poder provar outras coisas. – o advogado disse, correndo a mão pelo peito do mais novo.

- Outro dia.

- Outro dia... – repetiu, piscando para Chad. – Bom, até mais, Chad. – se despediu, afastando delicadamente o loiro para poder sair do reservado.

Chad ficou ali algum tempo, puxando o ar em grandes sorvos. Mal acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Esperava que Jared tivesse conseguido o que queria. E esperava que o artista não o socasse quando contasse o que tivera que fazer para "ganhar tempo".

- O que eu não faço pelos meus amigos! – resmungou, finalmente saindo do reservado e parando para molhar um pouco o rosto, e realinhar-se.

O rapaz das toalhas deu-lhe um sorriso maldoso quando saiu do toalete, que o loiro tentou ignorar, mas que o fez ficar vermelho. Voltou rapidamente para o bar, sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado da mesa de Misha. Quando viu Jared já sentando no balcão, ficou em dúvida se continuava andando ou não. Bom, ele teria que falar de qualquer jeito, que fosse de uma vez.

- Chad, você é incrível! – foi a primeira coisa que o moreno alto lhe disse, assim que chegou perto. – Eu consegui conversar com o cara, Ackles, consegui o contato dele.

- Jay eu... – precisava ter coragem – eu acabei de beijar o Misha.

- Eu... Você o quê?

- Calma Jay... – Chad tinha que se explicar rápido. – Foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de segurar ele naquele banheiro. Foi tudo muito rápido, e ele estava tão perto e...

Da melhor maneira que pôde, o loiro explicou o que tinha acontecido. Todas as frases eram entremeadas com um "me desculpe" ou um "sinto muito".

- Chad, Chad, Chad! – Jared tentava interromper o fluxo de palavras do outro, depois que já tinha entendido tudo. – Eu entendi, entendi! Você não fez por mal... e, pelo que você me contou, ele estava jogando charme pra cima de você. Se existe um culpado nessa história, meu amigo, é aquele filho de uma mãe! Mas ele vai pagar por tudo, ah se vai! Agora vamos embora, antes que ele acabe me vendo por aqui...

Sem dar muito tempo para o amigo responder, o moreno alto deixou o dinheiro da conta em cima do balcão e saiu puxando o loiro na direção da saída.

**M/J2**

Jensen desceu do taxi e esperou Misha para entrarem juntos no prédio. O empresário estava um pouco nervoso. Não tinha conseguido falar o que queria no restaurante. Tinha se perdido naqueles olhos azuis, naquela boca de lábios ligeiramente secos que o faziam querer molhá-los com sua saliva. Além de que, por mais que tenha se preparado, fazer uma proposta como aquela não era muito fácil. Para um homem de sua idade, na sua posição, era muita coisa a entregar. E ele não fazia ideia de como o outro iria reagir.

- O que está acontecendo? – Misha perguntou, abraçando-o pelas costas assim que entraram no apartamento, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Você parece um pouco nervoso. Aliás, tem estado assim desde os últimos momentos do nosso encontro.

Como ele iria conseguir falar alguma coisa com aqueles beijos e mordiscos em seu pescoço? Reuniu todas as forças que tinha e desvencilhou-se do abraço do namorado. Virou-se para encarar as duas safiras que tinham um brilho de curiosidade.

- É que... eu queria dizer uma coisa, no jantar. – Jensen começou a falar. Passou a língua nos lábios, um gesto característico de quando estava nervoso.

- Você disse. – o advogado falou, sorrindo e aproximando-se um passo. – Muitas coisas. O que mais faltou?

- A mais importante. – o loiro disse, resistindo ao impulso de colar-se naquele corpo que o chamava. – Misha... nós já estamos juntos há um ano. – ele contemplou a aliança de prata em seu dedo por um instante. – E acho que nosso compromisso é uma coisa séria.

- Absolutamente séria. – o moreno concordou, dessa vez sem gracejos.

- Então. É por isso que eu acho que, talvez, possamos dar mais um passo. E eu estive pensando... – o empresário aproximou-se mais, deixando-se vencer pelo desejo de sentir aquele que amava mais perto. – Você já tem as chaves daqui, passa boa parte do tempo aqui... e se você se mudasse para cá? Se morássemos juntos?

As sobrancelhas negras arquearam-se sobre os olhos azuis, que logo depois se estreitaram. O coração de Jensen disparou enquanto ele aguardava o namorado refletir sobre sua proposta.

- Jen, isso é um passo importante. – ele ponderou. – Tem certeza?

O loiro encarou os olhos do advogado, procurando decifrar a expressão neles. Aquela era sua última chance de voltar atrás e continuar tudo como estava, cada um no seu canto, com sua individualidade. Mas tudo o que lia no rosto do seu amado era o desejo que ele mesmo sentia, era aquela hesitação de quem quer muito algo, mas tem medo de que, por sua culpa, não dar certo. Sim, ele tinha certeza.

- Absoluta. – respondeu, avançando mais, seu corpo roçando o do outro. – É o que eu mais quero. Dividir mais do que já divido com você. Acordar ao seu lado e saber que, quando chegar em casa, você vai estar me esperando. Construir algo junto com você.

- Isso é o que eu quero também. – Misha disse, a voz envolvente mais grave que de costume. – Você é lindo, adorável. Eu te amo.

- E eu amo você. – Jensen respondeu, juntando seus lábios aos dele.

A boca de Misha era doce, macia... Mas logo o beijo se tornara intenso demais para que o empresário pudesse distinguir muito aquelas características. Tudo o que sentia era o calor daquela língua invadindo-o, a força dos dentes que mordiscavam os seus lábios. Logo as mãos ágeis do moreno o haviam livrado do blazer, e abriam os botões da camisa. Enquanto faziam tudo isso, caminhavam para o quarto. Jensen precisou reunir forças para parar de dar passos quando chegaram à escada que levavam ao andar superior do seu apartamento.

- Espera, amor... – sussurrou, enquanto Misha o empurrava, querendo subir as escadas. – Eu escolhi um vinho especial para essa noite.

- Não precisamos de mais vinho, o do restaurante estava ótimo... – o advogado respondeu.

- Precisamos sim. – Jensen insistiu, sorrindo com a afobação do namorado. – Essa noite é mais que especial. Você escolheu o restaurante perfeito, e eu o vinho perfeito para a nossa celebração particular.

- Você sabe que a perfeição é você, eu e uma cama... – o moreno disse, olhos pidões, mas ainda assim deixando o namorado livre para ir até a pequena adega montada no bar, a um canto da grande sala de estar.

- Mas até a perfeição pode ficar melhor com um vinho desses... – o loiro disse, voltando com duas taças em uma mão e na outra uma garrafa em cujo rótulo vinha estampada a marca _Romanèe Conti. _

- Jensen... você é louco? – Misha perguntou, enquanto era envolvido pelos braços do outro. – Esse vinho deve custar uns mil dólares...

- Quatro mil, na verdade. – o empresário falou.

- Você perdeu o juízo... – Misha murmurou, antes que os lábios de Jensen tomassem novamente os seus.

- Perdi. Completamente. – o loiro disse, entre os beijos que se seguiram. – Por culpa de um homem. Misha Collins.

O moreno abriu um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, seus olhos brilhando.

- Se é assim, eu tenho algumas ideias pra esse vinho... – murmurou, o sorriso se alargando e ganhando contornos maliciosos.

Apressados, os dois homens galgaram os degraus da escada e logo estavam no quarto do empresário. Jensen não saberia explicar como conseguiu abrir a garrafa de vinho, em meio aos beijos de Misha, preso entre os braços do moreno, vítima das mãos que percorriam o seu corpo. As taças ficaram esquecidas em cima de um móvel qualquer, porque o advogado tomou a garrafa das mãos do namorado e o fez beber direto do gargalo.

- Sabia que é um desperdício fazer isso com um vinho como esse? – Jensen perguntou, quando o líquido descia queimando por sua garganta.

- Você ainda não viu o que eu vou fazer com ele. – Misha provocou, buscando nos lábios do outro o gosto do vinho, antes dele mesmo tomar um pouco.

- E o que é? – o loiro não resistiu à curiosidade, mesmo sabendo que não teria a resposta.

- Isso é comigo. Apenas relaxe e confie em mim... _baby. _

Se ainda havia algum resquício de raciocínio, sobriedade, o que fosse, em Jensen, tinha ido embora com aquele _"baby". _O empresário se deixou ser jogado na cama, e observou com olhos famintos enquanto o advogado lentamente tirava as próprias roupas, peça por peça, entre um gole e outro de vinho.

- Você é um covarde... – disse, quando o moreno acabou de tirar a calça, e deixou um pouco de vinho escorrer do canto da boca, o líquido de cor púrpura descendo pela pele branca.

- Está ruim? – Misha perguntou, os olhos tristes.

- Não, mas eu quero provar desse vinho...

- Então vem comigo.

Tomando o loiro pela mão, Misha conduziu-o até o amplo banheiro. Colocando a garrafa sobre a enorme bancada da pia de mármore, tão devagar quanto havia tirado a própria roupa, ele despiu o outro. Jensen tremia de excitação com cada parte do seu corpo que era descoberta. E gemia com cada beijo que o moreno depositava em sua pele nua, que se avermelhava com o contato dos lábios quentes.

Quando finalmente tinha se livrado de todas as peças de roupa do outro, exceto a boxer preta, Misha o levou até a banheira de hidromassagem, deitando-o nela. Jensen olhava, curioso, mas não questionava. Adorava ser submisso àquele homem, que o dominava sem o menor esforço. Normalmente ele não era assim. Gostava do controle, em tudo o que fazia. Mas Misha era o leão que o subjugava e o fazia de cordeiro.

O advogado deixou o homem deitado na banheira e se afastou brevemente para retomar garrafa esverdeada e voltou com uma expressão lasciva no olhar.

- Quem precisa de taças... – começou a dizer, virando vagarosamente o recipiente, derramando o líquido sobre a pele do outro – quando podemos beber... – mais um pouco de vinho – direto um do outro?

Ficando de joelhos, curvou-se e começou a sorver a bebida de onde ela tinha se acumulado. Jensen não reprimiu os gemidos altos, primeiro ao sentir o líquido que, embora não estivesse gelado, estava mais frio que seu corpo em chamas, depois ao sentir a língua quente do namorado sobre si. Misha lambia e mordia, aproveitando o gosto bom do vinho e do outro. De vez em quando jogava mais um pouco de vinho, arrancando mais gemidos de Jensen.

- Você vai tomar... tudo sozinho? – o loiro perguntou, entre os arfados.

- Claro que não. – Misha respondeu, ficando de pé. – Mas você vai tomar de outro jeito...

Jensen ergueu os olhos para vê-lo livrando-se da cueca, descobrindo o membro em riste, o que o fez ficar com água na boca.

- Você vai beber aqui... – o moreno falou devagar, descendo a mão até o seu sexo, convidando o loiro a se aproximar, o que não foi negado.

Jensen não esperou pelo vinho para abocanhar o pênis de Misha, mas logo sentiu o gosto levemente doce, enquanto deslizava os lábios pela glande e por toda sua extensão. O moreno não perdia um movimento sequer, a garganta produzindo gemidos roucos.

- Assim, Jenny... – dizia, num sussurro. – Deguste bem o vinho... Está gostoso?

- Muito! – Jensen respondia, quando parava para retomar o fôlego.

Logo o corpo todo do loiro estava molhado com o líquido de Baco, o cheiro inebriante envolvendo os dois homens, excitando e provocando ainda mais os outros sentidos. Na banheira, uma pequena poça púrpura se formava. Quando o vinho finalmente acabou, Misha puxou o loiro para um beijo quente e urgente, esmagando-o em um abraço forte, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pela boxer encharcada, apertando os quadris furiosamente.

- Olha que pena... – disse, sem desgrudar os lábios da boca de Jensen. – O vinho já acabou.

- É realmente uma pena. – Jensen respondeu. – Mas tem outras coisas que podemos fazer além de tomar vinho.

- Eu sei. E é exatamente o que vamos fazer.

Em um único movimento, o advogado abaixou a cueca do loiro, ajoelhando-se na frente dele e engolindo-o por inteiro. Jensen gemeu e se contorceu, os punhos cerrando-se.

- Ainda tinha um restinho do vinho. – o moreno falou, rindo, antes de fazer o outro se abaixar também.

Deitou-o no fundo da banheira, em meio ao vinho, e o empresário arqueou as costas ao contato com o líquido. Misha aproveitou para passar a língua pelos mamilos dele, mordiscando-os de leve. Adorava ver Jensen se contorcendo de prazer com o que ele podia fazer. Enquanto isso, uma de suas mãos já escorregava por entre as coxas do loiro, procurando o caminho para a entrada apertada que ele tanto gostava.

- Ohhh... Mish...

- Diga, _baby... _– a voz do advogado era baixa quando introduziu o primeiro dedo no empresário –o que você quer do Misha aqui?

- Eu quero você, Mish...

- Me quer? – mais um dedo – Onde?

- Dentro de mim...

- Dentro de você? – movimentos de vai e vem – Fazendo o quê?

- Me fodendo...

- Ah, seu safado... quer que o Misha te foda, é?

- A-ham...

O moreno retirou os dedos de dentro do loiro e rapidamente foi até o armário da pia, onde sabia que estavam as camisinhas. Dessa vez não estava a fim de brincadeiras. Todo aquele vinho estava fazendo efeito, e seu corpo pedia pelo corpo de Jensen. Vestiu o preservativo e ergueu as pernas do empresário, posicionando-se entre elas.

- Seu desejo... – encostou a ponta do membro na entrada do outro – é uma ordem, _baby. _

Misha forçou-se contra o loiro, penetrando-o devagar e continuamente, expirando o ar em seus pulmões à medida que sentia o calor do outro o envolvendo. Jensen, por sua vez, gemia e apertava os olhos, enquanto era preenchido centímetro por centímetro.

Quando sentiu que estava por inteiro em seu parceiro, o moreno deitou-se sobre ele, buscando seus lábios. Esperou um tempo, até sentir o loiro mais relaxado e começou a movimentar-se lentamente.

- Jensen, você é tão... Quente! – gemeu no ouvido do empresário.

O loiro não estava em condições de responder. Seu cérebro, um pouco entorpecido pelo vinho, só conseguia processar as informações que os movimentos de Misha faziam percorrer por seu corpo. Sua reação foi agarrar-se às costas do moreno, as unhas enterrando-se na carne macia, puxando-o contra si.

O advogado entendeu a mensagem e começou a estocar com mais força e mais velocidade. A cada vez que entrava e saia, deliciava-se com o gemido alto que escapava dos lábios voluptuosos do loiro. Os olhos azuis não perdiam um detalhe sequer da expressão de delírio no rosto daquele que o recebia com tanto calor.

Os dois corpos molhados em vinho chocavam-se com violência agora, o barulho produzido excitando-os ainda mais. O álcool em evaporação era uma espécie de incenso que os envolvia, prestes a entrar em combustão com as faíscas produzidas pelos dois homens em chamas.

E logo o vinho se misturava ao suor, os sons dos corpos aos gemidos roucos. Pele contra pele, unhas contra músculos, lábios contra lábios. Uma mão habilidosa se encarregava de dar atenção à ereção prensada entre os dois abdomens.

- Mish... eu vou... ahhh...

Jensen perdeu a noção de onde estava, de quem era, de qual era seu nome. Sentia o corpo todo ter espasmos e ondas de prazer, enquanto derramava-se sobre si mesmo e em seu amante, mais um líquido naquela mistura toda. Misha não pôde resistir ao corpo de Jensen contraindo-se em volta de si, gozando logo em seguida, estocadas firmes tirando da boca do loiro gritos roucos.

O advogado deixou o corpo cair sobre o outro, enquanto ambos arfavam, tentando controlar a respiração. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, os corações aos poucos desacelerando. Misha foi quem se mexeu primeiro, deslizando para fora de Jensen, e beijando-o demoradamente.

- Eu te amo. – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior do loiro.

- Eu também. – ele respondeu, sorrindo e roçando o dedo pelos cabelos negros. – Você me faz muito feliz. Estou tão contente que tenha aceitado minha proposta!

- Como eu poderia recusar? – o advogado disse, acariciando o loiro. – Eu só quero continuar fazendo o que você disse que eu faço: deixar você feliz.

Jensen beijou o namorado e, naquele momento, pensou que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Tinha uma carreira bem sucedida, uma vida plena... e um namorado perfeito. O que mais poderia desejar?

- Agora... precisamos de um banho. – disse.

- Claro. Não queremos sujar a cama. Pelo menos não com vinho... – Misha respondeu, malicioso.

- Ainda tem planos para o resto da noite? – Jensen se fez de inocente.

- Até parece que você não me conhece, _baby... _

A risada de Jensen ecoou no banheiro. Sim, ele conhecia Misha. Ou pelo menos pensava que conhecia.

**M/J2**

Bem longe da cobertura do East Upper Side, em um apartamento simples do Queens, Jared Padalecki finalmente deixava a raiva que vinha contendo extravasar-se. O alvo era o seu mais recente quadro, que ainda nem tinha terminado. Pretendia dá-lo de presente ao namorado advogado quando completassem seis meses de namoro, dali há pouco mais de um mês.

Enquanto rasgava a tela e quebrava a moldura, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do artista. A um canto, a garrafa de whisky barato que ele tinha comprado no caminho de volta para casa, depois da visita ao Four Seasons, jazia quase vazia.

Jared nunca bebia. Mas abrira uma exceção naquela noite. Estava se preparando. Em pouco tempo, pegaria o mentiroso, o lindo mentiroso que tinha feito aquilo com seu coração. Como dizia o ditado, o que era dele estava guardado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da BetAmada:<strong> Cassboy, caralho! Quer me deixar maluca? Já fiquei aqui imaginado todos os 3somes e 4somes possíveis! (você sabe que a cena Chad/Misha no banheiro não ficará impune) Com os privilégios da minha humilde vida beta, sei bem o que posso esperar de você. Plot aprovado, betagem feita... já posso perguntar: cadê o segundo capítulo? (6)

**Nota do Autor: **Hauashsauhsa! Era pra ser oneshot, mas as ideias são muitas pra um capítulo só. Então o segundo já está sendo preparado! Espero que o plot tenha agradado meus queridos leitores também. Não sei de onde ele veio. Surgiu na minha cabeça, um belo dia, rsrsss. E a parte Misha/Chad é influência da Diva Empty, que me fez tomar amor por esse loirinho mara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Só relembrando que a fic é baseada na música _Beautiiful Liar, _da Beyoncé e da Shakira XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II<strong>_

De onde vinha aquele barulho todo? De algum lugar perto dele. Merda de barulho, fazia sua cabeça doer mais. Devagar, se mexeu. Com dificuldade abriu os olhos, mas a claridade os feriu e os fechou novamente. Percebeu que, junto do barulho, alguma coisa vibrava, perto de sua perna. Movimentar o braço até o local foi mais difícil do que imaginava: era como se houvesse um _delay_ entre seu desejo de se mexer e a ação. Quando identificou o objeto que vibrava e ressoava como seu celular, era tarde: ele emudeceu e ficou quieto.

- Porcaria... – murmurou, sentindo a boca seca e com um gosto horrível.

Ainda tentava colocar algum sentido nas coisas quando o celular vibrou novamente. Sem saber como conseguiu, atendeu e levou-o até o ouvido.

- _Jare?_ – a voz de Chad, do outro lado, estava estranha e terrivelmente alta.

- Oi. – foi o que conseguiu responder. – Por que está falando tão alto?

_- Jay, você está bem?_ – o outro perguntou, preocupado.

- Não. – replicou, sincero. – Acho que fui atropelado. – fez um esforço e olhou em volta. Estava em seu ateliê. Ou melhor, o que ele tinha sido. Tudo estava fora do lugar, rasgado, quebrado, destruído. Ele próprio estava coberto de tinta, deitado em um canto qualquer. – Ou melhor, um furacão passou pela minha casa.

- _Por Deus, eu devia ter ficado com você ontem! – _Chad exclamou, uma ponta de remorso na voz.

- Não... – Jared disse, tentando sentar-se. – Seus pais te matariam se você não fosse ao jantar deles.

_- Eles iriam entender... eu acho. – _o loiro disse, embora estivesse mesmo incerto. Seus pais sempre haviam sido reticentes com relação à sua amizade com Jared. Eram um tanto conservadores, o que o fazia não dizer abertamente sobre suas preferências. Mas, pelo menos com relação ao artista, aquelas suspeitas não tinham o menor fundamento. Jared e ele eram amigos há anos, eram como irmãos. Por isso tinha se esforçado tanto para protegê-lo de Misha, e por isso deveria ter cuidado dele na noite anterior. – _Eu vou passar aí, Jay. _

- Chad, não precisa... – o moreno alto começou a protestar.

_- Precisa sim! – _Chad o interrompeu. – _Você não passou por muitas ressacas na vida, vai precisar de ajuda. Estou aí dentro de dez minutos. _

- Chad, não... – o loiro já tinha desligado.

Jared suspirou e tornou a fechar os olhos, a cabeça começando a latejar. Deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e sentiu a tinta viscosa em sua pele. Aquilo o fez lembrar-se de sua primeira vez com Misha. Aquele bastardo... Seu coração deu um solavanco e seu estômago contraiu-se. Tentou desfazer o nó em sua garganta, mas ele era grande demais. E as lembranças que não paravam de inundar sua mente não ajudavam nem um pouco.

**J2/M**

_Quatro meses antes_

Era o seu quarto encontro com o advogado. Tinham ido ver uma ópera nova, num dos teatros mais famosos da cidade. Coisas de Misha. Ele sempre gostava do melhor. Ele, Jared, era mais simples. Claro que lhe agradavam as coisas eruditas, a arte, a música – afinal, ele era um artista, aquilo tudo corria em suas veias. Mas para ele, admirar a luz do crepúsculo no Central Park, ouvir o canto dos pássaros logo pela manhã, a vicissitude de uma flor, tudo isso era muito mais belo e o fazia sentir-se mais vivo do que os grandes salões.

No entanto, aquele homem tinha um poder de fascínio tão grande, que aceitava sem qualquer relutância acompanhá-lo. E ele tornava tudo muito mais interessante. Seus comentários inteligentes, seu sorriso, o brilho em seus olhos. Jared ficava mais encantado com Misha do que com qualquer espetáculo.

E, depois daquela noite de cultura e diversão refinada, ali estavam eles, à porta do prédio onde o jovem de cabelos castanhos morava. O carro do moreno de cabelos curtos destoava um pouco da vizinhança, e Jared sentiu-se ligeiramente desconfortável. Misha, por outro lado, parecia perfeitamente à vontade.

- Sabe, às vezes eu fico imaginando o que você viu em mim. – o artista disse, de repente. – Somos tão... diferentes.

- Não acho. – o moreno mais baixo respondeu, olhando-o nos olhos. – Somos dois homens inteligentes, que têm gosto pela arte, que apreciam uma boa conversa, que são talentosos. E o que eu vi em você... – ele chegou mais perto, seu hálito aquecendo o ar frio ao redor do mais alto. – Foi um cara lindo, sensível, gentil. Um cara perfeito.

Jared abaixou os olhos, incapaz de sustentar a intensidade que o azul turquesa dos dele tinha. Era ridículo sentir-se daquele jeito, feito um adolescente, mas Misha o deixava assim. Deu um pequeno sorriso, e seu corpo arrepiou-se quando sentiu o toque dos dedos dele em seu queixo, levantando-lhe o rosto. Depois, tudo foi aquele turbilhão de sensações que o beijo dele provocava.

Sentiu a maciez dos lábios, o calor da língua, o molhado da saliva. Deixou que ele descesse as mãos por suas costas, envolvendo sua cintura e puxando-o mais para perto. Suas próprias mãos já estavam nos cabelos dele, trazendo seu rosto mais para junto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Queria mais daquele mel que ele colocava em sua boca.

Quando se separaram, estava sem fôlego. Devia estar vermelho também, pelo calor em seu rosto.

- Adoro quando você fica assim. – disse Misha, sorrindo. – Parece um garotinho beijando pela primeira vez. – acrescentou ao olhar de interrogação do outro.

Jared não soube o que responder. Apenas abraçou o moreno, afundando seu rosto em seu ombro. Era engraçado como Misha o fazia se sentir. Normalmente era ele quem acolhia a outra pessoa em um abraço. Mas com o advogado, sentia-se naquela posição de se deixar perder no outro, de se largar em seus braços.

- Você... quer entrar? – arriscou o convite. Fazia um tempo que queria aquilo. Misha, embora demonstrasse muito desejo, respeitava seu limite. Jared não era do tipo que transava na primeira noite, e nem na quarta, para dizer a verdade, mas sentia-se seguro com o moreno dos olhos azuis. E também queria mais do que ele podia oferecer.

- Seria um prazer. – Misha respondeu, um toque muito sutil de malícia na voz.

Jared sorriu e tomou sua mão, tirando as chaves do bolso e abrindo a porta de entrada do prédio, enquanto Misha travava as portas do carro. O porteiro cumprimentou educadamente os dois homens, voltando a prestar atenção na revista de palavras-cruzadas em sua mesa quando eles pararam diante do único elevador, esperando.

O coração do artista batia forte. Há tempos não levava alguém a seu apartamento. Não que ele reclamasse disso. Sua arte o satisfazia, o fazia feliz. Pensou em Chad. Normalmente, o amigo ficaria feliz por aquilo estar acontecendo, mas ele tinha uma estranha aversão a Misha. _"Alguma coisa nele não me agrada, Jay."_,o loiro havia dito, logo depois de conhecer o advogado. Mas Chad estava errado. Misha era perfeito. Sentia-se seguro com ele, apesar de muitas vezes não terem tempo de se ver por causa da profissão do moreno. Mas ele entendia e aceitava.

- Bem vindo. – disse, quando entraram em seu lar: era até grande, e ficava ainda maior por causa dos poucos móveis: na sala um sofá de couro ocre, uma pequena estante atulhada de porta retratos e com a TV, e muitos quadros, alguns seus e de outros pintores também.

- É a sua cara. – Misha comentou, tirando o casaco e procurando um lugar onde pendurá-lo.

- Como assim? – o mais alto perguntou, apanhando a peça de roupa e colocando-a em um pendurador de madeira polida a um canto, junto ao seu blusão.

- Singelo. Original. – o advogado respondeu, abraçando-o pelas costas, os lábios tocando seu pescoço agora descoberto. – De bom gosto... – acrescentou, sorrindo.

Os pelos do corpo do moreno alto se arrepiaram com o toque macio da boca do outro e Jared não conteve o leve arfar. Segurou as mãos de Misha e puxou-o mais para junto de si. O perfume do advogado – forte e amadeirado – envolveu-o e ele respirou mais fundo, inebriando-se. Virou-se devagar para buscar aqueles lábios com os seus.

- Hm, deixa eu te mostrar meu ateliê! – disse, empolgado, quando o beijo terminou.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Jared saiu puxando Misha pelo apartamento, passando por um corredor até chegar ao que seria um dos três quartos do lugar. Assim como a sala, o cômodo estava cheio de telas, algumas pintadas, outras em branco, outras com rascunhos. Aqui e ali havia mesas coalhadas de pincéis, latas de tinta, bisnagas, papéis e outros materiais de pintura. Em um canto mais distante, próximo à grande janela que iluminava o local, havia algumas esculturas. Cavaletes, alguns pufes e outro sofá completavam a excêntrica desordem do lugar.

- Uau! – Misha exclamou, ao entrar no recinto.

- Gostou? – Jared perguntou, voltando-se para ele, um sorriso no rosto. Quando se tratava de sua arte, ele se comportava feito uma criança, ansiosa pela aprovação daqueles que gostava.

- É bem diferente do meu escritório. – o advogado comentou. – Lá é tudo... extremamente organizado. Frio, eu diria. Mas é assim que tem que ser. Eu lido com a lógica, com a precisão. Aqui é diferente: é tudo cheio de vida, de espontaneidade, de um caos originário. É incrível.

O sorriso de Jared aumentou ainda mais, as covinhas nas bochechas se acentuando. Misha gostava de ver aquele sorriso. Gostava de saber que podia bancar o príncipe encantado de um sonhador como Jared. E ao mesmo tempo ser o dominador de alguém como Jensen. O sorriso que deu de volta ao artista era mais de satisfação pessoal do que qualquer outra coisa.

- _Você _é incrível. – Jared disse, segurando a mão do moreno e levando-o consigo até o sofá, onde se deitou e puxou-o sobre si.

Tudo nele era tão envolvente! O beijo devastador, o modo como as mãos o acariciavam, o som da sua voz ressoando baixinho, o perfume, o calor que emanava de seu corpo... O moreno alto surpreendeu-se abrindo os botões da camisa lilás do advogado. Mas não iria voltar atrás. Queria muito aquilo. Podia estar feliz com seu trabalho, mas sem dúvida se entregar a alguém também era muito bom.

- Jay, isso é um passo importante. – o moreno dos olhos azuis ergueu um pouco o corpo, para olhar Jared. – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – Jared respondeu, a certeza estampada nos olhos cor de folha. – Eu quero você, Misha.

- E eu você. – o advogado respondeu, a voz grave, investindo sobre o mais novo.

Jared gemeu alto quando sentiu os dentes do moreno em seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele deslizavam por baixo de sua camiseta azul celeste, as pontas dos dedos eletrificadas, disparando mil impulsos em suas terminações nervosas. Misha sabia o que estava fazendo, pois se livrara da peça de roupa tão rapidamente que nem percebera. Apenas apreciou o contato de sua pele na dele, macia e quente.

O advogado continuou seu caminho de mordidas, descendo pelo pescoço, pelo peito, pelo abdômen do outro. Parou quando chegou ao limite entre a pele e a calça jeans. Olhou para Jared, apenas para ver a expressão de prazer em seu rosto, antes de desafivelar o cinto, abrir o botão e abaixar o zíper. Tirou os sapatos dele e puxou o tecido para baixo, deixando-o apenas de cuecas. O moreno alto tremia de excitação, o que o volume entre suas longas pernas evidenciava. Misha tocou-o de leve, apenas para provocar.

- Hm, Misha... – Jared disse entre os dentes, movendo os quadris.

- Sabe, Jay... – Misha tirou a mão da ereção de Jared e o moreno abriu os olhos, parecendo frustrado. – Eu sempre, _sempre _tive vontade de pintar. E estar assim, no seu atelier...

Jared deu uma risada incrédula.

- Mi, você não pode estar falando sério...

- Ah, estou sim, Jared. – Misha replicou, a voz descendo uma oitava, enquanto ele se levantava. – E você vai me ajudar com a pintura.

Jared não estava entendendo nada. Adorava pintar e certamente adoraria fazer aquilo com Misha, mas não naquele momento. Sentou-se no sofá e observou o advogado andar de um lado para o outro, apanhando bisnagas de tinta a esmo. Toda a excitação que estivera sentindo momentos antes arrefecia em um ritmo muito rápido. Levantou-se e fez menção de sair do estúdio de arte.

- Onde você está indo? – Misha perguntou, bloqueando seu caminho.

- Bom, obviamente você não está interessado no mesmo que eu. – o moreno alto disse, a frustração exposta na voz.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. – havia um comando muito sutil na voz do advogado, mas que ainda assim fez o artista plástico estremecer. – Como eu vou pintar sem a minha tela?

- T-tela? – Jared gaguejou, recuando um passo quando Misha avançou um.

- Exatamente. – o advogado disse, os olhos azuis correndo de cima a baixo o corpo do outro, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

O moreno alto engoliu em seco. Alguma coisa no olhar e no sorriso do outro havia feito seu coração disparar e seus pelos se arrepiarem. Aos poucos sentia seu membro reagindo à tensão que se instaurara novamente entre os dois. Devagar, Misha conduziu-o novamente ao sofá, sempre com aquele sorriso escandalosamente sexy na boca.

- Isso, muito bom, Jay. – falou, em tom de aprovação, colocando as bisnagas em uma mesinha ao lado do sofá. – Agora, não queremos sujar as minhas calças, não é? Que tal se você, hm, as tirasse para mim?

Novamente, o comando era sutil e implícito. O artista sentia que aquele homem diante dele era diferente do que o acompanhava em seus encontros, daquele que falava coisas doces em seu ouvido. Ainda que ele sempre fosse quente em seus beijos e abraços, aquela era uma faceta que Jared desconhecia – e que, por um motivo que ele não sabia explicar, o agradava. Aproximou-se do advogado e ajoelhou-se, as mãos retirando os sapatos sociais, primeiro o direito e depois o esquerdo. A intensidade do olhar do outro prendeu o seu enquanto desafivelava o cinto, abria o botão e o fecho. Aproveitou para sentir os músculos das pernas do outro enquanto fazia o tecido fino descer por elas.

- Bom garoto, bom garoto... – Misha disse, passando a mão por seus cabelos, puxando-o mais para frente.

O cheiro dele era inebriante... Jared encostou os lábios na pele macia, passando-o pelas coxas do advogado, os dedos tocando a pele macia e sem pelos. A respiração entrecortada de Misha enchia seus ouvidos, e ele mesmo emitia involuntariamente gemidos guturais. Foi subindo as mãos até chegar à virilha do moreno de olhos azuis, tocando o membro em riste por cima da cueca.

- Não, não, não! – o mais velho disse, afastando as mãos do mais novo. – Primeiro vamos pintar. Depois... depois eu te dou o que você está querendo.

O pintor não conseguiu evitar ficar corado, o que fez Misha dar uma risada gostosa. O advogado fez o outro se levantar e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo profundo e avassalador. Ele poderia continuar fazendo a linha romântica, mas era tão mais interessante ver Jared corar com suas palavras, os olhos verdes vidrados nos seus, aquele homem enorme sucumbindo aos seus comandos. Porque Jared podia ter tamanho, mas seu coração era mole, sua alma era de artista. Uma alma perfeita para ser domada.

- Está assustado? – perguntou, quando resolveu deixar Jared respirar.

- Surpreso. – ele obviamente estava tentando se mostrar mais firme do que era. – Não imaginava que você fosse assim.

- Eu sou um homem de muitas facetas. – disse, em voz baixa, no ouvido do outro. – A questão é... você quer conhecer as outras? Está preparado?

Jared deixou escapar um gemido baixo. Céus, o que aquele homem tinha? Suas pernas estavam ligeiramente bambas e sua respiração fora de controle. Toda a capacidade de raciocinar tinha sido varrida do seu cérebro, todos os pensamentos substituídos por um único desejo: ter Misha Collins. Sim, ele queria conhecê-lo. E tentaria estar preparado. Lentamente, ele balançou a cabeça, para comunicar sem palavras sua submissão. Misha sorriu antes de empurrar Jared no sofá, afastando as pernas dele para encaixar-se entre elas.

- Então, Jared – começou a dizer – como devemos começar? Qual a primeira coisa que devo fazer?

O moreno alto ergueu as sobrancelhas. Misha o confundia. Primeiro falava com aquela voz de comando, depois perguntava o que deveria fazer?

- Qual a primeira coisa que devo fazer para pintar um quadro. – o advogado explicou, ante o olhar perdido do outro.

- Oh. – Jared exclamou. – Bom, isso depende. Eu normalmente começo com um rascunho, feito a lápis.

- Um lápis como esse? – o advogado perguntou, estendendo o braço para apanhar um lápis da mesinha ao lado do sofá. Jared assentiu com a cabeça. – Então eu faço o rascunho assim... – e enquanto falava, ele corria o lápis pelo torso do artista, contornando os músculos definidos.

Jared retesava o corpo à medida que o lápis passava por sua pele, fazendo arrepios correrem por seu corpo. Misha observava com uma expressão divertida enquanto ele fechava os olhos e abria ligeiramente a boca, gemidos baixos escapando dela. O advogado passou do tórax ao peito, desceu pela linha divisória dos músculos do abdômen, passeou pelo pênis do outro. Vez ou outra Jared mexia as mãos, tentando afastar o lápis de algum ponto mais sensível.

- Comporte-se, Jared. – Misha dizia, impedindo o artista de mexer as mãos. – Uma tela não se opõe ao pintor. Mas acho que já rascunhei o bastante. O que vem depois?

O moreno alto respirou fundo várias vezes, parecendo incapaz de falar. O sorriso que estampava o rosto do outro o tirava de órbita, mais do que as sensações que ainda percorriam suas terminações nervosas sensíveis.

- Comece com as cores mais claras... – disse, a voz não mais que um sussurro. – Porque se necessário pode escurecê-las depois.

- Cores claras, escurecer depois. – Repetiu Misha, a voz grave. – É, isso pode ser interessante...

Dizendo isso para si mesmo, o advogado apanhou uma das bisnagas de tinta, um amarelo bem claro e destampou-a, devagar, sem pressa. Jared observava, ansioso para saber o que ele faria. Já estava completamente preso naquele jogo, ainda que fosse absolutamente fora de seus padrões.

- Quando eu era criança, - o moreno de olhos azuis começou, num tom displicente – eu gostava de fazer pintura com os dedos. É muito divertido, você não acha?

Ele não esperou a resposta e despejou uma quantidade de tinta sobre a barriga do mais novo, fazendo arfar com a sensação gelada em sua pele quente. Jared respondeu um "sim" com voz estrangulada.

- E o que você prefere, arte abstrata ou natureza morta? – Misha perguntou, e outra vez, sem esperar a réplica, começou a espalhar a tinta pelo corpo do outro.

O lápis tinha se encarregado de deixar a sensibilidade da pele de Jared extremamente alta, e o moreno se encolhia e contorcia ainda mais dessa vez. Mas não tentou impedir Misha de passar em nenhum ponto. Tinha entendido o recado: ali ele deveria apenas obedecer, estar a mercê das vontades do outro.

Logo as trilhas de tinta estavam por todo o tronco acobreado do moreno, o amarelo suave destacando-se contra seu bronzeado. Não seguiam bem uma lógica, a não ser aquela que estava na mente de Misha: levar Jared Padalecki a um estado de loucura ao qual ele nunca tinha chegado.

- Pronto, a cor clara já foi. – disse, novamente em um tom displicente, mas com muita malícia. – Qual outra combina com esse amarelo?

Jared demorou a entender que ele pedia sua opinião. Tinha esquecido todas as lições sobre cores quentes e frias, sobre proximidade de tons. Que diferença fazia qual cor seria a próxima? Mas o olhar do outro indicava que deveria responder.

- Ah, não sei, um vermelho, talvez... – respondeu, sem pensar direito.

- Boa escolha! – Misha elogiou, como um professor elogiando uma criança que acerta uma pergunta de matemática. – Vermelho é... quente, excitante, não acha?

O mais novo gemeu alguma coisa em resposta, mas o mais velho já estava misturando o vermelho ao amarelo, circulando os mamilos de Jared com a ponta dos dedos, a tinta facilitando o deslizar. Aos poucos o carmim e o ouro formaram um laranja suave, mas sulcado de veios cor de sangue, salpicos da mesma cor onde Misha deixava a tinta gotejar.

- Eu acho... – o advogado disse, depois de algum tempo. – Acho que já está bom. E já chega de brincadeiras também. Está muito divertido, mas acho que podemos divertir mais, você não acha?

Jared não se deu ao trabalho de replicar. Já tinha compreendido que as perguntas eram, em sua maioria, retóricas e que sua opinião realmente não contava muito. E não se importava nem um pouco. Deixou que o outro o puxasse para cima, que aquela língua quente invadisse sua boca, que os corpos roçassem um no outro, a tinta viscosa escorregando entre eles.

- O que... o que você vai fazer comigo agora? – perguntou, entre um beijo e outro.

- Ah, está curioso... – o advogado disse, com um risinho malicioso, puxando a cabeça do outro para trás. – Quer saber o que eu vou fazer com você?

- Q-quero... – gaguejou Jared, a voz rasgada, enquanto Misha tomava sua mão e levava até o membro duro.

- Você foi um bom garoto e eu vou te dar o que você queria, Jared. – o mais velho disse, fazendo o artista apertar seu pênis com vigor. – E depois eu vou foder você, Jared Padalecki, até você esquecer onde está, o seu nome, sua idade, e só saber que eu estou dentro de você...

O coração do moreno alto saiu fora do compasso e uma gota de suor escorreu de sua testa. A excitação percorria seu corpo em ondas e ele desejava sentir o quanto antes aquilo que o homem junto dele prometia. Outra vez ele caiu de joelhos e roçou o rosto pelo sexo de Misha, a cueca ligeiramente molhada umedecendo sua face. O advogado acariciava seus cabelos, um murmúrio baixo e grave escapando da garganta.

- Tire a cueca... – ele ordenou e as mãos de Jared se adiantaram. – Com os dentes. – acrescentou, ao afastar-se um pouco, com um sorriso pervertido.

Jared não corou. Estava tão louco, tão fora de si que aquilo não lhe fazia se sentir envergonhado. Usou as mãos apenas para ajudar a levantar o elástico da boxer azul-claro, e depois fez a peça íntima escorregar pelas pernas do outro. Parou um instante para contemplar o membro rijo e levemente pulsante, mordendo os lábios de vontade de abocanhá-lo. Mas não se moveu, erguendo os olhos para encarar os orbes celestes. Queria ouvir a ordem, queria ser comandado.

- Chupa logo, vai! – Misha, lendo a submissão no olhar do outro, disse.

Só então o moreno alto avançou e engoliu o advogado, que soltou um arfado alto. O pintor o sugava com vigor, a saliva quente e abundante facilitando o subir e descer de seus lábios, escorrendo pelo seu queixo e pelos testículos de Misha. Devagar o moreno mais baixo sentou-se no sofá, abrindo as pernas para Jared encaixar-se entre elas.

- Isso é bem melhor que pintar, não é? – perguntou, as mãos nos cabelos compridos do outro, guiando seus movimentos.

- Muito melhor. – Jared respondeu, aproveitando para respirar um momento. - Com certeza é uma técnica muito mais interessante do que as que eu aprendi.

- É porque você nunca teve um professor como eu, Jay. – o outro replicou, fazendo o pintor voltar a chupá-lo.

A boca de Jared era quente e macia, a língua aveludada passeando por sua glande, pelo corpo de seu pênis. O garoto era bom no que fazia. Um pouco esfomeado demais, vez ou outra os dentes roçavam em partes sensíveis, mas talvez ele só tivesse sido muito provocado. Jensen também perdia um pouco o controle quando o tentava demais.

- Oh, Jay, isso é bom! – gemeu quando o mais novo lambeu seus testículos, antes de envolvê-los com o calor de sua boca, a mão masturbando-o devagar. – Está mesmo fazendo por merecer o que eu vou fazer com você...

O artista plástico esboçou um sorriso, mas logo estava sendo erguido pelos cabelos e colocado de quatro no sofá, as mãos apoiadas no encosto. Olhou para trás a tempo de ver o outro mexendo com cuidado no bolso da calça, para não sujá-la de tinta. Tremeu de excitação e ansiedade ao vê-lo se levantar, o membro em riste pulsando. Misha sorriu, sacana, ao abrir a embalagem do preservativo e desenrolá-lo lentamente pela extensão – que não era pequena – de seu pênis.

Voltou a olhar para frente quando ele se aproximou, e fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos lubrificados por fosse lá o quê passeando por sua entrada. Engoliu em seco, seu coração batendo forte, o suor correndo por sua nuca. Céus, por que ele o torturava tanto? Tinha obedecido, tinha feito tudo direitinho... O que custava ele parar de ser tão mau e comê-lo de uma vez?

- Misha... – a voz saiu estrangulada

- Jared? – o outro respondeu, roçando-se no artista.

- Quando é que você vai me comer, caramba? – tinha perdido qualquer pudor ou vergonha.

- Exatamente... – pressionou a entrada dele com seu sexo, sentindo o corpo do artista ceder lentamente, ouvindo-o expulsar o ar em um gemido gutural. Não parou até sentir a virilha contra as nádegas do outro. – Agora.

As mãos de Jared foram agarrando-se ao couro ocre a medida que ele era alargado e preenchido pelo outro, uma sensação de ardência que só parou quando foi completamente penetrado, os pelos da virilha de Misha roçando em seu traseiro. Puxou uma boa quantidade de ar, para depois expirá-la em um longo gemido.

- Feliz agora? – a voz do advogado soava estranha, distorcida como se viesse de outra dimensão.

- Mais do que feliz... – respondeu, movendo os quadris devagar, em círculos, forçando-se mais para trás.

- E isto é só o começo, só o começo... – o moreno de olhos azuis disse, puxando a cabeça de Jared pelos cabelos, arrancando um grito do outro.

Era só impressão ou o atelier estava rodando? Talvez o aquecedor estivesse desregulado, porque estava quente demais ali. Não, não era nada daquilo. Aquelas sensações todas eram provocadas pelas estocadas de Misha dentro dele, indo fundo, com força, com rapidez. Ele puxava seus cabelos, forçando-o a empinar mais o traseiro, o que aumentava exponencialmente o prazer causado pelos toques em sua próstata.

Os gemidos altos e rasgados de Jared se misturavam aos sons dos dois corpos em choque e ao arfar surdo de Misha. O advogado arremetia-se contra o artista, o suor escorrendo de sua testa e pingando nas costas largas dele. Jared era quente, apertado. Misha poderia apostar que ele não tinha feito aquilo muitas vezes, o que aumentou ainda mais o prazer que sentia. O jeito como ele se entregava em suas mãos, como gemia e rebolava feito uma garota. Ele já lhe pertencia, ele já era seu dono.

O advogado aumentou a intensidade das estocadas e Jared gritou mais alto. A promessa feita por ele estava sendo plenamente cumprida. Já não sabia onde estava, como se chamava, nem mesmo se havia alguma outra coisa além do homem que lhe possuía, que lhe fodia e lhe fazia se sentir uma vadia. Todo o seu corpo estava a ponto de entrar em combustão, as gotas de suor uma tentativa inútil de diminuir a alta temperatura. Queria se tocar, dar atenção ao seu membro dolorido de tão duro, mas não tinha forças nem concentração para mais nada.

Grunhidos encheram o ar abafado do atelier quando Misha atingiu o orgasmo, forçando-se tanto contra o corpo de Jared que o pintor gemeu de dor. Mas a dor logo passou, quando o outro o puxou para cima e juntou seus lábios, aliviando sua sede com aquela saliva refrescante, com o gosto bom que ele tinha. Suor e tinta misturaram-se, quando o advogado abraçou-o, uma das mãos finalmente alcançando sua ereção, aliviando-o em poucos movimentos – o branco do sêmen destacando-se na cor escura do sofá.

Demorou um bom tempo até Jared voltar a ter consciência de que era uma pessoa, tempo no qual seu coração voltou a bater normalmente e seus pulmões a puxarem o ar com mais calma. O suor em sua pele agora provocava uma sensação gelada por causa da brisa que vinha da janela aberta, mas o corpo de Misha ainda abraçado ao seu lhe aquecia. Eles ainda se beijavam.

- Misha... – sussurrou, entre os lábios do outro. – Eu nunca... isso foi... indescritível.

O moreno mais velho apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, movendo-se levemente para sair de dentro do outro. Deitou-se de costas no sofá e puxou Jared para acomodá-lo em seu peito.

- Sabe que vai dar um trabalhão tirar a tinta desse sofá, não sabe? – o artista perguntou, a voz meio pastosa.

- Mas valeu a pena, não? – Misha retrucou, maroto.

- Cada mancha. – o mais novo disse, sorrindo e depositando um beijo no peito nu do outro. – Mas acho melhor tomarmos um banho antes que a casa inteira fique suja.

- Hm, pode ser daqui a pouco? – o advogado disse, manhoso. – Ficar assim está tão bom!

Jared concordou com a cabeça. Como não concordaria com qualquer coisa que aquele homem pedisse?

- Mi... – chamou, baixinho, depois de algum tempo. Seu coração tornara a bater muito forte, mas dessa vez por um motivo diferente de toda a excitação que o advogado provocava. Tinha se dado conta de uma coisa e precisava falar, não era do tipo que guardava sentimentos escondidos.

- Oi. – Misha respondeu, de olhos fechados, acarinhando o rosto do outro.

- Eu te amo. – falou de uma vez só, simples e direto. Era arriscado, mas precisava ser sincero. Esperou ansioso a reação do outro, que ele se levantasse e fosse embora correndo.

Mas Misha não se levantou. Abriu os olhos e encarou os de Jared. O moreno mais alto sentiu um arrepio na espinha com aquele olhar tão profundo. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que viria depois.

- Eu também te amo. – a frase veio acompanhada do sorriso mais encantador que Jared já vira. Ficou ecoando em sua mente enquanto Misha o beijava, doce e suavemente.

O coração do artista se inundou de uma felicidade que ele não sabia explicar. Jared era romântico, sempre esperara alguém especial. Chad o chamava de ingênuo, de sonhador. Mas seu sonho estava se realizando. Sabia disso. Podia sentir. Esperara sua vida por alguém e finalmente encontrara. Estava ali, nos braços dele. De seu amor: Misha Collins.

**J2/M**

- Jared! – a voz vinha de longe, o volume alto fazendo sua cabeça doer. – Jared! Acorda!

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o amigo debruçado sobre si, dando tapinhas em seu rosto. Estava deitado de costas no chão do atelier, ainda sujo de tinta e de ressaca. Suspirou e viu Chad fazer uma careta antes de se levantar.

- Você está com um bafo horrível! – o loiro exclamou, correndo os olhos pela destruição do local. – Assim como a sua cara e este lugar. Você ficou maluco, Jay?

- Eu fiquei com raiva, Chad! – o moreno retrucou, sentando-se. Ainda estava ligeiramente tonto e seu estômago estava um pouco embrulhado.

- E por isso descontou tudo nesses inocentes quadros? – o outro ironizou. – Ainda se eles fossem pinturas do M...

- _Não _diga o nome dele! – Jared interrompeu, buscando forças para ficar de pé. – Não quero ouvir esse nome a não ser que seja necessário.

- Ok, ok! – Chad concordou, estendendo a mão para o amigo. – Vem, eu vou fazer um café pra você. Enquanto isso acho bom você tomar um bom banho e escovar esses dentes!

Jared olho torto para o loiro. Não queria fazer nada daquilo, apenas se deitar e dormir de novo, tentar esquecer de tudo na inconsciência – embora tivesse certeza de que voltaria a sonhar com o filho da mãe que o deixara naquele estado. Chad cruzou os braços e o outro bufou.

- Você parece a minha mãe... – resmungou, a caminho do banheiro.

- Porque às vezes tenho que fazer o papel dela, não é? – o loiro brincou, indo para a cozinha.

O banho foi bom, no final das contas. A água levou embora mais do que a tinta. Enquanto se ensaboava e se livrava da sujeira impregnada em sua pele, Jared foi se sentindo cada vez mais convicto de seu propósito: não deixaria Misha sair impune daquela história. Não sabia exatamente o que faria, mas não deixaria barato. Por ora, se preocuparia na primeira parte da sua vendeta.

- Vai mesmo me obrigar a tomar café? – perguntou, entrando na cozinha de calção e com os cabelos um pouco molhados.

- Depende. – Chad retrucou, colocando o líquido escuro e fumegante em uma caneca. – Se você me garantir que não vai vomitar no meu pé.

- Eu acho que não. – respondeu, com sinceridade. – Mas vamos ter que arriscar.

O loiro entregou a caneca ao mais alto e se afastou. Jared olhou para o café um momento e deu uma golada.

- Está sem açúcar! – reclamou, logo depois de engolir.

- É o melhor para a ressaca. – Chad afirmou, sentindo-se mais seguro para se aproximar. – Tome tudo sem reclamar.

Enquanto Jared tomava o café fazendo caretas, Chad preparou um sanduíche de pão integral e queijo. Era leve e não devia fazer mal.

- Jay, você está bem? – perguntou, ao entregar o sanduíche ao amigo, os olhos azuis inquisitivos.

- Estou. – o outro respondeu, tentando ser sincero. – É verdade, Chad! – acrescentou, quando o amigo abriu a boca em protesto. – Na medida do possível. Eu exagerei ontem, eu sei, mas precisava colocar pra fora. Agora acho que vou ficar bem. Pelo menos concentrado o suficiente para fazer aquele desgraçado pagar por tudo que me fez.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Chad inquiriu, preocupado com o que ele pudesse fazer.

- Não sei ainda. – o moreno alto respondeu. – A primeira coisa vai ser procurar o Ackles e contar a verdade.

- E como vai fazer isso?

- Bom, eu tenho o telefone e o endereço do escritório do cara. Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

- Jay...

- Chad, fica calmo. – tentou tranqüilizar o amigo. – Eu preciso fazer isso. O sujeito tem o direito de saber que o namorado é um filho da puta.

- Só me promete que não vai meter os pés pelas mãos, Jay. – o olhar do loiro era sério.

- Prometo, Chad. – o moreno respondeu, firme.

- E se precisar de ajuda, sabe que pode contar comigo. – falou, abrindo um sorriso. Queria ver o império de Misha Collins cair tanto quanto Jared.

- Eu sei, meu amigo, eu sei. – Jared respondeu, a gratidão por tudo o que Chad tinha feito e estava fazendo por ele na voz.

**J2/M**

Jensen estava andando nas nuvens. Nada poderia estar mais perfeito aqueles dias. Misha ainda não tinha se mudado oficialmente, mas a maioria das roupas do advogado já estava na sua cobertura e ele dormia lá todas as noites. Era a coisa mais incrível do mundo dormir e acordar ao lado daquele homem, sabendo que era seu e somente seu. Na empresa, todos tinham notado sua boa disposição naquela última semana. Não que ele fosse mal humorado, mas sua alegria estava bem mais que perceptível.

- Ah, Danneel, talvez eu não volte depois do almoço. – avisou à secretária, quando passava pela ante-sala de seu escritório. Pensava em chamar o namorado para um café, um passeio pelo Central Park, algo assim, na parte da tarde. – Se eu não aparecer até as duas, cancele os compromissos e anote os recados.

- Sim, Sr. Ackles. – a moça concordou e deu uma leve suspirada quando o chefe saiu. – Ah, o amor... – ela murmurou, sorrindo.

Já na rua, o empresário parou um momento se decidindo em qual restaurante almoçaria.

- Ei, Ackles! – uma voz que não era familiar, mas nem totalmente estranha lhe chamou a atenção. Um gigante de cabelos castanhos vinha atravessando a rua, em sua direção.

- Padalecki! – o loiro cumprimentou. Não havia como esquecer aquele sujeito. Estendeu a mão para o pintor.

- Er... Oi. – Jared hesitou um pouco.

Durante a semana que se passara, tentara pensar o melhor jeito de fazer contato com Jensen. Cogitara telefonar e marcar um encontro, mas e se ele estivesse muito ocupado? Ou, pior, levasse Misha junto? Ou comentasse com o advogado e ele aparecesse de surpresa? Não, não poderia arriscar perder o elemento surpresa. Tinha que garantir que sua conversa com o empresário fosse particular. No entanto, havia uma distância entre imaginar contar a um desconhecido que você é amante do namorado dele e realmente fazer isso.

- Ah, Jensen, eu – hm – eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você. – disse, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Precisava ficar calmo e se controlar. Aquela conversa era crucial.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas. Jared parecia nervoso, e certamente era estranho aquele pedido. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com o artista no restaurante e imaginou que fosse algo a ver com aquilo. Realmente não tinha tirado tempo para pensar sobre a proposta de ser modelo junto com Misha, mas, de qualquer forma, uma companhia para o almoço seria bom.

- Bem, estou indo almoçar, seria um prazer ter sua companhia. – respondeu, um sorriso no rosto.

- Certo, certo. – Jared disse, balançando a cabeça.

Jensen fez sinal para um táxi e entrou, acompanhado pelo moreno alto. Jared estava tão concentrado na tarefa que realizaria que nem prestou atenção na direção que o empresário deu ao motorista. Teve que recorrer outra às suas habilidades de atuação para sustentar a conversa trivial enquanto o carro amarelo percorria as ruas apinhadas do centro de Nova York. Foi realmente um alívio quando pararam em frente a um restaurante italiano.

- Espero que você goste de macarrão. – Jensen comentou, apontando a placa com o nome do lugar.

- Er, eu gosto, sim. – Jared disfarçou. Estava sem o menor apetite, para qualquer que fosse o tipo de comida.

Logo que entraram no restaurante, um garçom se ofereceu para levá-los a uma mesa vazia. Pelo jeito, Jensen freqüentava bastante o lugar, pois fora chamado pelo nome. Jared estava tenso demais para registrar muitos detalhes. Apertou o envelope de papel pardo que trazia em uma das mãos – provas para o que precisava contar. O empresário pediu um copo de água para o garçom, que se retirou para trazer o pedido e os cardápios.

- Bom, então o que você tem a me dizer? – perguntou para o outro, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. – Estou curioso.

O artista plástico respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Qual seria a melhor maneira de dizer aquilo?

- Ah, Jensen, eu... o que eu tenho pra falar não é muito fácil de dizer. – sua voz soava fraca e hesitante. – Não foi coincidência eu estar no Four Seasons semana passada. Eu, eu conheço seu... namorado, – aquela palavra era difícil de dizer – Misha Collins. Muito bem.

O empresário deu um meio sorriso e levantou a sobrancelha.

- Ah, você conhece o Misha? – perguntou, devagar. – Exatamente de onde?

- Ele... eu... – droga, como falar? – Ele é meu namorado também.

Jensen sorriu devagar, a princípio, e logo depois estava rindo. Olhou em volta como se esperasse Misha aparecer gritando que aquilo era uma pegadinha, alguma coisa assim. Tornou a olhar Jared e o pintor parecia muito sério, o rosto ligeiramente pálido e a respiração irregular.

- Você... você está brincando, certo? – o loiro perguntou, sentindo o coração disparar.

- Não, Jensen. – Jared respondeu, sério. – Quem dera se eu estivesse, mas é a mais pura verdade. Eu soube naquela noite no Four Seasons.

- Ok, isso já foi longe demais. – o empresário falou, a voz um pouco trêmula, assim como as mãos. – Eu não faço ideia do porquê você está fazendo isso, eu nem te conheço, mas não tem a mínima graça. O que é que você está querendo?

A voz de Jensen ia ficando cada vez mais alta e aguda, demonstrando o nervosismo do loiro. Os olhos verdes perfuravam os de Jared com uma mistura de confusão e raiva.

- Eu não quero nada, Jensen. – Jared replicou, a voz mais firme. Sabia exatamente qual era o sentimento que devia estar nascendo no coração do outro: a dúvida, o medo de que fosse realmente verdade. Se ele tivesse tido algum amigo como Chad, que tivesse tentado alertá-lo, as palavras dele estariam vindo em sua cabeça novamente. – Eu só quero provar que nós fomos enganados por aquele desgraçado. – atirou o envelope ainda em sua mão por sobre sua mesa. – Aí estão as provas.

O empresário olhou do envelope para o moreno a sua frente, várias vezes, antes de apanhá-lo. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Deveria simplesmente se levantar e ir embora dali. Mas alguma coisa o obrigava a abrir o envelope e olhar lá dentro. Aquela maldita intuição e a voz de Christian no seu ouvido. Mas era tudo mentira daquele pintorzinho de meia tigela. Tinha que ser. Misha não faria isso com ele, não era capaz.

- São do último outono. – a voz de Jared soou amargurada quando o artista falou, enquanto Jensen tirava várias fotos de dentro do envelope. – Fomos para Vancouver.

As imagens mostravam o advogado, _seu namorado_, abraçado com o pintor. Rindo, se divertindo. Algumas mostravam os dois se beijando. Um casal perfeito e adorável. Jensen passava as fotos rapidamente, muitas vezes, como se esperasse que de uma hora para outra elas mudassem e mostrassem outra coisa. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Seu estômago revirava e se contraía. Seu cérebro lembrava-se de que, naquele outono, Misha dissera que viajaria para um congresso no Canadá. E ele, Jensen, dissera: "Eu posso acompanhar você, se quiser." "Ah, não quero que você fique enfadado com aquele monte de advogados frios e insensíveis. E Vancouver não tem nada interessante, amor.", fora a resposta do advogado. Tinha acreditado, tinha aceitado. Tinha sido enganado.

- Jensen... – Jared chamou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Cale a boca! – o empresário explodiu, chamando a atenção de alguns clientes ali perto, mas ele não ligava. – Você... você... – de repente sentiu vontade de partir o nariz do outro ali mesmo. Queria acreditar que fora Jared que seduzira seu namorado, que Misha era uma vítima...

- Eu não sabia de nada! – Jared se defendeu da acusação implícita. – Eu juro, Jensen. Como eu disse, eu descobri naquela noite no restaurante. Meu amigo Chad tinha me alertado, mas eu não acreditei. Então ele acabou descobrindo da reserva que Misha havia feito e me levou até lá. Você não faz ideia do que eu senti quando vi vocês dois, quando você me falou que era seu aniversário de um ano...

Reviver aqueles sentimentos, vê-los espelhados nos olhos de Jensen fizeram os de Jared umedecerem também. Não queria mais chorar por aquele canalha, mas ainda era doído demais.

- Por que você não...?

- Por que eu não fiz um escândalo? – o pintor completou a pergunta do empresário. – Eu precisei de muito controle, Jensen. Mas quero fazê-lo pagar de alguma maneira. Ele não pode sair ileso disso. Por isso eu fui falar com você, eu precisava saber quem era você, conseguir um contato seu para te contar tudo.

O empresário deixou as fotos sobre a mesa. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar. Ele não era de chorar, mas simplesmente não conseguia... Sentia-se fora de rumo, como se tivessem lhe tirado o chão de baixo dos pés. Tinha se entregado completamente, confiado. E fora traído, enganado, feito de palhaço.

- Sua... água, senhor. – O garçom assustou-se com o estado dos dois homens. – Ah, senhor, eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu quero uísque. – Jensen respondeu antes que Jared pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – Traga uma garrafa inteira.

- Jensen... – Jared sabia o quão ruim aquilo podia terminar.

- Não, eu preciso! – o empresário interrompeu, olhando o outro com fúria.

O mais novo suspirou e não replicou. Era justo. E, para ser honesto, ele mesmo queria uma dose novamente. Se Chad ouvisse seu pensamento agora, diria que estava virando um alcoólatra.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em suas próprias lamentações, até o garçom voltar trazendo uma garrafa de _Jack Daniels _e dois copos com gelo. O rapaz serviu uma dose em cada copo e se retirou. Jensen e Jared se encararam por um momento, a compreensão do que sentiam se estabelecendo naquele instante. Ambos tinham caído no jogo de Misha.

- Ao nosso amor em comum! – Jensen ergueu o copo, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Jared ergueu seu copo e sorriu tristemente. Engoliu o líquido âmbar e sentiu-o descer queimando o esôfago.

- Como... como vocês se conheceram? – Jared perguntou.

- Almoço de negócios. – o loiro respondeu. – Ele ia representar minha empresa em um processo que um ex-funcionário moveu contra nós. Acho que me apaixonei desde o primeiro dia... aqueles olhos...

- Aqueles olhos... – Jared repetiu, sabendo exatamente do que o empresário falava. – Hipnotizantes.

- Ele virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. – Jensen continuou. – Ele tinha completo controle de mim – me fez fazer coisas que nunca tinha feito... e ao mesmo tempo era sempre tão doce e gentil... – a voz do loiro ia se quebrando aos poucos – Aquele desgraçado, filho da mãe... – ele engoliu outra dose de uísque e se acalmou um pouco. – E como você o conheceu?

- Exposição de arte. – o moreno respondeu. – Há seis meses. O dono da galeria que estava expondo meus quadros nos apresentou. E daí pra frente você conhece a história. Jensen, eu... eu realmente sinto muito. Quando vi vocês dois na _Pool Room_ eu queria muito acabar com ele e com você. Mas quando você disse que estavam juntos há um ano, cara, senti o chão sumir. _Eu _sou o amante nessa história toda!

O empresário serviu mais doses para os dois.

- Jared, acho que nós dois somos vítimas aqui. – disse, fixando os olhos do outro. – Aquele desgraçado teve coragem de me dar um quadro seu! Cara de pau é pouco...

Os dois riram um pouco. Era rir para não chorar. Ambos tinham consciência do quão estranho era aquela situação. Deveriam se odiar, brigar um com o outro, mas a empatia que surgira entre eles aplacava a raiva. E eles sabiam que ela, no fundo, não era direcionada para o outro – o amante – e sim para si mesmos. Por terem sido idiotas o suficiente para se deixarem levar pela sedução de Misha. Por terem fechado os olhos para a verdade que gritava nos pequenos detalhes que tinham ignorado e que agora partilhavam.

- Jensen, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – o artista plástico falou, quando a garrafa de scotch já estava pela metade.

- Eu vou fazer! – o empresário respondeu, batendo na mesa. – Vou botar aquele pilantra pra fora da minha casa hoje mesmo! Ele vai chegar e encontrar as coisas dele na rua e...

- Não, não, Jensen! – o moreno interrompeu-o. – Isso não vai ser nada para ele. Temos que fazer com que ele nunca se esqueça da palhaçada que aprontou conosco!

- Você quer o que, mandar espancar o cara? – o loiro perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Embora eu tenha muita vontade, não acho que seja o correto. – Jared respondeu e eles riram. – Não, precisamos atingi-lo onde vai doer mais: no ego.

- Isso! – o outro vibrou. – Jared, você é um cara esperto. Isso faz sentido.

O mais novo ia responder alguma coisa quando o celular de Jensen vibrou. O loiro puxou o aparelho do bolso e olhou o visor. Quase deixou o copo que estava na outra mão cair quando viu que era Misha.

- Aja normalmente! – Jared alertou-o, percebendo quem estava ligando. – Ele não pode desconfiar de nada.

Jensen suspirou e atendeu.

- Oi! – tentou ao máximo parecer natural.

- _Boa tarde! _– Misha disse do outro lado, e o som da voz dele fez o sangue de Jensen ferver. – _Tudo bem?_

- Tudo... ótimo, amor. – o loiro não conseguia acreditar que estava falando naquele tom. – E você?

- _Com saudades! _– o advogado disse, e o estômago de Jensen embrulhou. – _Mas, amor, eu devo chegar mais tarde em casa hoje. Um caso complicado pra revisar, vou ficar no escritório um bom tempo. _

- Ah... é, é uma pena, amor.

_- Eu prometo te compensar quando eu chegar... _

- Vou aguardar ansiosamente! – Jensen não tinha certeza se podia continuar muito tempo com aquilo. – Amor, eu tenho que desligar agora, tenho uma reunião importante...

_- Certo. Até mais então, baby. Te amo! _

- Também...

O loiro tomou um grande gole de uísque assim que desligou o telefone. Precisaria pensar numa excelente desculpa para não transar com Misha aquela noite. Não daria conta, de jeito nenhum. Ele mal tinha pousado o copo de volta na mesa e o telefone de Jared começou a tocar.

- É ele. – o moreno alto disse antes de atender, diante de um Jensen cada vez mais enojado. – Alô!

- _Oi, meu lindo! _– Misha disse, no mesmo tom açucarado que usara com Jensen.

- Oi Mi! – Jared disse, naturalmente. Tivera tempo de treinar como falar normalmente com o namorado canalha durante a semana. – Tudo bem?

_- Fora o excesso de trabalho, tudo ótimo! Mas estou com saudades! Pensei em nos encontramos hoje, no fim da tarde, o que acha? _

- Ah, Mi... eu realmente sinto muito! Hoje sou eu que estou ocupado! Preciso terminar uns quadros pra minha próxima exposição. Que tal marcamos para amanhã?

_- Ah, Jay... tem certeza? – _ele parecia muito desapontado.

- Mi, sinto muito... – Jared era mesmo um bom ator.

_- Ah, tudo bem. Você sempre me apóia com meu trabalho, tenho que apoiar o seu. Não sei se vamos poder nos ver amanhã, eu ando meio atolado aqui. Mas vou fazer meu máximo!_

- Estou com saudades... – Jared disse, desviando o olhar de Jensen nessa hora.

_- Eu também! Muitas! Mas, bem, eu tenho que ir! Um beijo, Jay. Te amo! _

- Também te amo, Mi!

- Cara, você merece um Oscar! – Jensen disse, divido entre sentir raiva pela displicência do outro ou realmente admiração. – Eu senti asco só de ouvir a voz dele.

- Eu sinto a mesma coisa. – Jared respondeu, sério. – Mas eu não posso deixar perceber nada, se quero dar o troco do jeito certo. E, bem, acho que sou um bom ator, no final das contas. E você também vai ter que ser. Pelo menos por enquanto!

- Certo, - o loiro disse, tentando se convencer de que conseguiria – mas vamos pensar em alguma coisa logo, tenho certeza de que não vou segurar a onda muito tempo!

- Então, miolos a obra! – Jared disse, a determinação no olhar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor: <strong>Era pra ser o capítulo final, mas ficou mais extenso que eu previa. E, ao meu ver, terminar aqui foi legal. Assim eu posso tentar elaborar melhor a "vingança". Espero que seja à altura das sacanagens do Misha. Dessa vez eu prometo postar logo, logo, galera!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Não custa nada dizer novamente que a fic é baseada na música _Beautiiful Liar_, da Beyoncé e da Shakira XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III<strong>_

- Uau, devo dizer que você está me surpreendendo hoje! – Misha disse, sentado no banco do carona do carro de Jared.

- É bom mudar as coisas de vez em quando, você não acha? – o moreno alto perguntou, olhando rapidamente para o outro.

- Depende das mudanças. – o advogado respondeu cauteloso, como todo bom mestre das leis.

- Ah, garanto que você vai gostar dessa! – Jared disse, a voz doce, a mão direita escorregando para a coxa do moreno mais velho.

Misha sorriu e Jared correspondeu. Até agora tudo saía conforme o planejado. O seu "namorado" devia estar mesmo estranhando suas atitudes. Era muito raro os dois saírem no seu carro, e mais raro ainda ele fazer algum convite que não fosse para suas exposições, ou algo ligado à arte. Naquela manhã, Jared tinha ligado para o advogado e dito que tinha uma surpresa preparada para aquela tarde, se ele estivesse livre. Jensen convenientemente tinha viajado na noite anterior para uma reunião de uma filial da empresa em Boston.

- Bom, chegamos! – o moreno alto falou, animado, quando entravam na garagem de um prédio do _Green Village_.

- Certo, eu estou morrendo de curiosidade, mas sei que se eu perguntar você não vai responder. – o mais velho disse, enquanto tiravam o cinto de segurança e desciam do carro.

- Exatamente. – Jared replicou, dando a volta e envolvendo o outro em um abraço, juntando os lábios em um beijo. – Você confia em mim? – perguntou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos azuis.

- Claro. – Misha respondeu, sem hesitar.

O mais novo beijou o advogado novamente, antes de conduzi-lo pela garagem até o elevador. Mal as portas se fecharam e Jared agarrou o moreno mais novo, prensando-o contra a parede metálica. Misha não estava acostumado com aquilo. O mais novo sempre deixava que ele tomasse as rédeas das situações, mas até que aquilo era divertido. Podia deixá-lo brincar um pouco, se sentir no comando por alguns momentos e depois virar o jogo. Porque sempre era ele que comandava. Não tinha como ser de outro jeito.

Aparentemente aquele prédio era de um apartamento por andar. O elevador dava em um corredor com apenas uma porta em seu final. Os dois homens cruzaram o pequeno espaço entre a porta do elevador e do apartamento entre beijos e abraços, os sons ecoando nas paredes pintadas de azul claro. Jared abriu a porta e eles entraram em uma sala ampla, com grandes janelas que tinham uma vista incrível da vizinhança. Mas Jared nem deu tempo para que o advogado reparasse na decoração e o arrastou para um dos quartos.

Era um quarto grande, com uma cama _king size_. As cortinas estavam fechadas e velas aromatizadas enchiam o ambiente com um perfume adocicado – canela, pelo que Misha pôde identificar. A luz filtrada pelas cortinas cor de pêssego e da chama das velas deixava o ambiente quente e excitante. Jared olhou o advogado, o rosto ansioso, esperando sua reação.

- Jay, isso é realmente... – Misha estava sem palavras. – Você está bem inspirado hoje, han?

- E você ainda não viu nada, amor... – Jared disse, erguendo o canto dos lábios em um meio sorriso misterioso. – Uma vez você me disse que é um homem de muitas facetas... – o moreno alto continuou, abraçando o outro pelas costas e beijando seu pescoço. – Eu tenho algumas que não mostrei ainda.

- É mesmo? – Misha sussurrou, enquanto as mãos grandes de Jared tiravam seu blazer caramelo e desabotoavam sua camisa cor de terra.

- Aham... – o pintor sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo seus pelos se arrepiarem. – Você quer que eu te mostre?

- Eu tenho que admitir que estou curioso. – fez-se de difícil, as mãos afundando-se nos cabelos macios do outro.

- A curiosidade pode ser perigosa. – Jared provocou, mordendo o ombro já nu do advogado, os dedos percorrendo seu abdômen até chegar ao cinto que foi desafivelado. – Dizem que ela matou o gato.

- Sorte que estou mais pra um leão do que para um gatinho indefeso, não é? – Misha disse, a voz meio estrangulada pelos gemidos que constantemente queriam sair de sua garganta.

Jared riu e imitou um rugido de leão em seu ouvido, enquanto suas calças de linho escorregavam por suas pernas. O moreno mais velho estava achando divertido aquele jogo com o mais novo. Deliberadamente abaixou-se para poder tirar os sapatos e sentiu o volume de Jared roçando em seu traseiro. O gemido do artista o fez sorrir. Sim, daria todas as esperanças, apenas para tornar mais divertido o momento em que invertesse os papéis.

- Não vai tirar suas roupas também? – perguntou, a voz doce e suave, olhos de cão abandonado.

- Na hora certa. – Jared respondeu, abaixando-se enquanto tirava a boxer azul claro. – Você vai ter que ser paciente dessa vez...

O moreno alto beijava e mordiscava o outro, agarrado à sua cintura e fazendo-o andar na direção da cama, onde o deitou de bruços e deixou seu peso sobre ele.

- Porque hoje a brincadeira vai ser diferente. – falou novamente, mas seu tom de voz era outro.

Misha detectou a mudança, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele não teve tempo de processar seus prováveis significados. Em menos de um segundo Jared prendia seus braços em suas costas enquanto pegava algo no chão, ao lado da cama. Não conseguiu nem perguntar o que estava acontecendo antes de ouvir o clique metálico e sentir algo gelado apertando seus punhos.

- Jared, o que você está fazendo? – sua voz estava assustada, porque o outro o puxava pela cama, na direção da cabeceira de tubos de aço moldados em formas circulares.

- Só mais um pouco e você já vai saber. – A resposta do outro saiu entre os dentes, porque Misha se debatia. Não estava gostando nada daquilo e definitivamente não queria saber como continuaria. Mas Jared era maior que ele e mais forte. De alguma forma ele conseguiu prendê-lo com outro par de algemas à cabeceira, deitado de costas.

- Jay, que porra é essa? – encarava os olhos verdes, assustado. Aquilo estava fora dos seus limites. – Eu não gosto dessa brincadeira.

O olhar que o artista plástico lhe lançou foi estranho. Sua expressão franzida era de repulsa, de nojo.

- Mas isso não é uma brincadeira, Misha. – o moreno finalmente falou, a voz baixa e perigosa. – Isso é o fim das suas mentiras, seu filho da puta!

A porta do quarto se abriu e, para espanto do advogado, Jensen entrou, a expressão muito parecida com a de Jared. Misha olhou de um para o outro, a boca ligeiramente aberta. Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Aquilo tudo era uma armadilha? O que diabos Jensen fazia ali? Era um sonho, só podia.

- Então, _baby_ – raiva e sarcasmo se misturavam na voz de Jensen – gostou da surpresinha?

- Jensen, Jared eu...

- Você pode explicar? – Jared interrompeu, o volume da voz alteando. – O que você vai inventar dessa vez? Vai dizer ao Jensen que eu te seqüestrei? Que você está drogado?

Os punhos de Jared estavam fechados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados. O pintor estava se segurando muito para não partir a cara daquele cafajeste. Ao mesmo tempo sentia uma vontade enorme de se lavar, tirar dele o gosto dos beijos que haviam trocado momentos antes. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele tivera que se esforçar para ser convincente, para não explodir a qualquer minuto da farsa que tinha planejado com Jensen – muito embora seu corpo tivesse reagido àquilo tudo, o que lhe fazia sentir mais asco ainda.

- Vocês dois me enganaram... – Misha disse, como que para si mesmo.

- Aprendemos com você, amor. – Jensen falou. – Aliás, Jared você mereceria todos os prêmios de atuação do mundo, mas acho que nosso querido namorado ganha de você. Misha, como você foi capaz? – a voz do loiro foi ficando alta e aguda. – Eu confiei em você, eu me entreguei a você... _Nós _confiamos. – acrescentou, indicando Jared.

- Jen, Jay eu meti os pés pelas mãos! – Misha disse, sua voz insegura como nunca os dois mais novos tinham ouvido. O advogado sentia-se acuado e pela primeira vez em muito tempo completamente sem argumentos. Estava, como diziam, fodido e mal pago.

- Meteu os pés pelas mãos... – Jared repetiu, a indignação em seu tom de voz.

- Por quê? – Jensen perguntou. Sabia que a resposta seria mais uma mentira, mas não conseguiu evitar.

- Eu... eu me atrapalhei. – Misha parecia confuso. – Jen, eu me apaixonei por você, de verdade. E então conheci o Jared e... e nós nos envolvemos e... foi um erro. Eu sinto...

- Não diga que sente, porque não é verdade, seu cretino! – o empresário explodiu. – Você é incapaz de sentir. A única coisa que você tem dentro de si é esse seu ego gigantesco. Você deve se sentir o máximo, não é? O garanhão que é capaz de ficar com quantos quiser, que coloca de quatro qualquer homem! Se você sente muito é por você mesmo.

- Jen... – Misha baixou os olhos. – Eu me apaixonei por vocês...

- E pelo Chad também, não é? – Jared interrompeu. – É isso mesmo, Misha, eu sei. – o moreno alto acrescentou, quando o outro levantou os olhos, surpreso. – Francamente, é muita pretensão... além de me fazer de amante, se agarrar em um banheiro com meu melhor amigo! Você é um monstro, Misha.

- Como...?

- Como nós soubemos? – o pintor completou a pergunta. – Isso deve estar te incomodando muito, não é? Você sempre foi tão cuidadoso, tão inteligente. Seu ego nunca conseguiria prever que seria pego. Mas nenhum crime é perfeito. Chad sempre esteve de olho em você. Ele me levou ao Four Seasons na noite do seu aniversário com Jensen. Na noite em que você tentou trepar com ele no banheiro!

- Na noite em que você aceitou morar comigo! – Jensen falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Como eu fui idiota, meu Deus!

- Eu podia ter feito uma cena no restaurante. – Jared continuou. – Mas não ia adiantar nada. Eu sairia machucado, Jensen também. E você apenas ficaria decepcionado consigo mesmo porque não conseguiu manter o seu jogo. O único jeito de fazer você pagar pelo que fez seria atingi-lo onde mais doeria.

- Jared, Jensen... – Misha estava com medo. O que aqueles dois iriam fazer?

- Ah, não se preocupe, baby... – o empresário falou, vendo o pânico nos olhos azuis. – Embora você merecesse uma surra das boas, não vamos sujar nossas mãos. Até porque não faria nenhum efeito. Vamos dar o golpe no seu ego. Sua imagem perfeita vai ruir hoje, Misha.

- Você não está numa situação agradável, - Jared retomou a palavra, dessa vez com uma nota de prazer na voz – assim, pelado e desprotegido, nesse quarto todo preparado para uma tarde de muito sexo. Agora, o que será que as pessoas iriam pensar disso? Especialmente, seus potenciais clientes – empresários como Jensen, que sempre procuraram as melhores referências de seus advogados? O que isso faria com a imagem do escritório onde você trabalha?

- Ah, seria um belo estrago, Jared. – o loiro disse, no mesmo tom do moreno alto. – Não seria nada bom. Eu diria que qualquer carreira estaria arruinada se essa história vazasse, por exemplo, num desses tablóides. Claro que para as pessoas comuns seria apenas uma história divertida, mas no meio empresarial... a coisa seria diferente.

- O negócio é o seguinte, - o pintor virou-se para o advogado. – nós vamos embora e vamos deixar você aqui. Ah, mas você não vai ficar sozinho, não se preocupe! – acrescentou, quando Misha abriu a boca – Não somos tão ruins assim. Um amigo nosso vai ficar aqui te fazendo companhia. Um fotógrafo. A chave das algemas vai ficar com ele. Você pode pedir pra ele te deixar ir embora a qualquer momento.

- Mas... – Jensen tornou a falar, andando devagar – Antes de te soltar ele vai tirar algumas fotos, sabe, pra registrar esse momento tão prazeroso. Para você nunca mais esquecer. E para ajudar a reforçar as lembranças, ele tem instruções para levar umas cópias para seu escritório e para o New York Post, onde um outro amigo nosso vai escrever uma notinha muito interessante!

- Jen, Jay, vocês não podem fazer isso! – Misha se debatia, tentando soltar-se. – Vocês vão afundar minha carreira! Isso não é justo...

Os dois homens riram juntos.

- Claro que não é justo. – Jared falou. – Isso não compensa nem dez por cento da sua canalhice!

Sem dar ouvidos aos apelos do advogado, o loiro e o moreno se viraram para a porta.

- Ah, tem um detalhe. – Jensen voltou-se para o moreno desesperado na cama. – Richard vai embora em uma hora. Então é melhor decidir logo se vai querer sair daqui hoje ainda ou... quando o dono do apartamento – um amigo meu – voltar de suas férias na Europa daqui quinze dias. Não adianta gritar por socorro, estamos no último andar e o apartamento debaixo está vazio. E também não adianta tentar subornar o fotógrafo, ele sabe que pagarei o dobro de qualquer quantia que você oferecer.

- Jared! Jensen! – Misha ainda gritou. – Voltem aqui! Merda! Merda! – ouviram-no da sala do apartamento, onde Richard, o fotógrafo, estava.

- Não se esqueça do nosso acordo. – Jensen disse para o homem de queixo saliente e ar brincalhão.

- Pode deixar, Sr. Ackles! – ele respondeu, acenando com a cabeça.

**J2/M**

O sol já estava se pondo e eles estavam caminhando pelo Central Park, dois copos com o logotipo da _Starbucks _nas mãos.

- Acha que ele está lá ainda? – Jared perguntou, tomando um gole do cappuccino.

- Acho que não. – Jensen respondeu, o olhar perdido nas árvores mais a frente. – Ele estava mesmo assustado, eu acho. Seu mundo perfeito desmoronou, ele viu que não é o fodão. Acho que não iria arriscar ficar preso duas semanas.

- Não que fôssemos deixá-lo lá de verdade esse tempo todo... – o moreno alto disse, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que realmente não era capaz disso.

Jensen captou o pensamento do outro e riu. Ele também tinha essa mesma dúvida.

- Ele pode nos processar por seqüestro. – o pintor falou, de repente.

- Nah, ele não faria isso. – o empresário respondeu. - Arruinaria ainda mais a imagem dele. Quanto mais escândalo no meio jurídico, mais ridicularizado ele ficaria. E, além do mais, é a nossa palavra contra a dele.

Jared concordou e eles continuaram caminhando a esmo. No fundo, aquela vingança não tinha aplacado a mágoa, a dor, a raiva que sentiam. Mas, de certa forma, era bom saber que Misha provavelmente não faria aquilo de novo. Ou pelo menos pensaria duas vezes. Os dois homens sabiam que o advogado era bem capaz de dar um jeito mirabolante de sair daquela situação, mas tinham uma sensação de alívio, de dever cumprido.

Sentaram-se em um banco, debaixo de um carvalho. Era um momento estranho. Estavam diante de uma curva na estrada, sem saber o que viria a seguir. Sentiam que demoraria um tempo para sair daquela rota mal sucedida e achar um novo caminho.

- Bom, conseguimos. – Jared disse, suspirando.

- Sim. – Jensen concordou, tomando um gole do seu café. – Mas, e agora?

- Acho que vamos em frente. – o mais novo disse, virando-se para o mais velho. – Não vai adiantar nada ficar sofrendo por causa daquele cretino.

- Ah, é tão fácil falar... – o loiro olhou para os próprios pés.

- Eu não disse que é fácil. – Jared replicou, colocando a mão no ombro do outro. – Jensen, eu passei pelo mesmo que você. Mas não adianta nada ficar parado. Como dizem, a fila anda. O barco segue em frente.

Jensen sorriu. Não conhecia o pintor direito, mas alguma coisa nele o fazia se sentir um pouco mais animado. Jared parecia ter uma luz que iluminava os olhos verdes. Podia ser o frescor da juventude, podia ser seu coração devotado às artes ou as duas coisas juntas. Era tão estranho que ele fosse o sujeito com quem seu namorado o traíra. Por mais que não quisesse, aquela ideia tomava conta de sua cabeça sempre que encarava o outro.

- Certo. – finalmente disse, depois de um longo tempo em que se olharam sem falar nada. – Você tem razão. Vamos deixar Misha e suas mentiras para trás.

A luz do crepúsculo sumia rapidamente, o céu passando do azul pálido para azul petróleo.

- É melhor irmos. – Jared disse, olhando as estrelas que começavam a aparecer.

- É melhor. – o loiro concordou, pondo-se de pé.

- Você, hm, quer uma carona? – Jared ofereceu. Jensen tinha ido até o apartamento onde prepararam a armadilha para Misha de táxi.

- Ah, obrigado, mas eu preciso passar no meu escritório ainda. – o mais velho disse, erguendo as mãos em um gesto de desculpas. – É aqui perto, eu posso ir a pé.

- Ah, certo. – o moreno disse, passando a mão nos cabelos compridos. – Bom, então... é isso. Talvez, não sei, a gente possa tomar um café novamente, outro dia.

- É, - Jensen concordou, meio incerto – talvez. Até mais, Jared.

- Até, Jensen. – o moreno respondeu.

Os dois homens deram-se as costas e foram em direções opostas. Nenhum dos dois tinha muita certeza de que rumo suas vidas tomariam dali pra frente, de que efeitos aquelas mentiras tão bem contadas teriam. Alguma coisa os fez olhar ainda uma vez para trás, seus olhares se encontrando rapidamente antes de seguirem em frente.

Bom, não adiantava muito ficar especulando o futuro. Afinal de contas, a vida escondia surpresas a cada curva. Ruins, como um belo mentiroso feito Misha, e também boas. Mas isso só descobririam com o tempo.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Ah! Que peninha. Misha tinha a minha torcida. Queria ver esse belo mentiroso saindo por cima, mesmo depois de sacanear legal. Teria sido engraçado. ushaush Mas não consegui convencer o autor, então... Quem sabe o Cassboy não decide escrever um final alternativo só pra mim? _*alisa o chicote e sorri maliciosa*_

**Nota do CassBoy:** Hausahas! Esse Misha irresistível bem que era capaz de escapar mesmo dessa armadilha! Mas dessa vez o bem venceu e ele sofreu as consequências das suas mentiras. Porque elas sempre vêm, cedo ou tarde. Isso é uma verdade! E final alternativo é uma ideia interessante! Resta saber se a minha inspiração vadia vai colaborar XD

Espero que o final tenha agradado aos leitores! Não sei bem se era o esperado, se ficou à altura do que o Misha aprontou.

* * *

><p>Segue a letra da música que inspirou a fic:<p>

_**ht*tp:/ww*w.&vagalume*.co*m.*br/be*yonce/*beautiful-liar-traducao*.html**_


End file.
